Ama de la Navidad
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: …Todas las señales apuntan al norte para el No-Tan-Santo-Darien. En un extraño momento de imprudencia, la agradable contadora Serena Tsukino permite a su mejor amiga chantajearla emocionalmente para meterse de lleno como Ama de la Navidad dentro de Sugar Plums, un bar de striptease temático en la Navidad. Temiendo ser reconocida… MI Face rdozo.5
1. Chapter 1

**Amante Navidad**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Lorelei James Serie ****(Wild Chiba Boys) y el nombre de la novela es Mistress Christmas****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Esta dedicada a G-Adp AMIGA ahora veras la navidad e otra forma jajajaj.**

**Nota: se que no es navidad pero no me pude resistir al leer la historia ajajaj y querer adaptarla.**

**Argumento**

…Todas las señales apuntan al norte para el No-Tan-Santo-Darien.

En un extraño momento de imprudencia, la agradable contadora Serena Tsukino permite a su mejor amiga chantajearla emocionalmente para meterse de lleno como Ama de la Navidad dentro de Sugar Plums, un bar de striptease temático en la Navidad. Temiendo ser reconocida… o peor, considerada un fraude… ella se pone una máscara de terciopelo junto con el traje de Mamá-Noel-Dominatrix. Se sorprende de lo deliciosamente pecaminoso que se siente el anonimato.

El detective Darien Chiba está decidido a descubrir cómo su amigo fue supuestamente robado después de un baile de striptease en Sugar Plums. Sus imágenes de venganza desaparecen más rápido que un trineo volador ante su primer vistazo a la Ama de la Navidad… una rubia de largas piernas con ojos que echan humo y una exuberante boca implorando horas debajo del muérdago.

Su atracción arde con más calor que una chimenea en una noche fría de invierno, y Darien está más que dispuesto a complacer cuando Serena deja escapar su único deseo de Navidad…

Para darle una traviesa noche secreta a Mamá Noel de anónimo deleite sexual.

**Capítulo 1**

—¡Me veo como una Señora Claus triple X! —Tsukino Serena echó otra mirada a su desvergonzada imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Ese es el punto.

—No creo que Santa Claus lo apruebe.

—Au contraire1. Se de buena fuente que Santa ama las chicas malas más que a las niñas buenas. Ya verás lo que ellos te quieren dar para Navidad.

—No puedo llevar esto. Mis pezones están prácticamente a la vista. —Serena tironeó el corpiño de cuero rojo.

Mina lo jaló de nuevo hacia abajo.

—Déjalo. Los clientes quieren creer que van a obtener un peep show2 gratis.

Serena se acercó a su amiga, Mina Aino, propietaria de "Sugar Plums", un club "de caballeros", conocido también por sus striptease de alta performance. Ella hizo un gesto hacia los pantalones de cuero ajustados, el medio bustier que mostraba sus tetas como adornos de Navidad y los tacones de aguja de diez centímetros de sus stilettos color rojo.

—Ningún hombre ahí fuera se va a comprar que yo soy la famosa Ama de la Navidad, sin importar si estoy vestida con su traje.

—Todo está en la actitud, querida. —Mina frunció el ceño y tiró los pantalones de cuero negro sobre los huesos de la cadera de Serena.

—En realidad, va en las caderas. Enróllalos, nena.

—Grandioso—Serena se quedó mirando la expuesta sección de su estómago, entre el corpiño y los pantalones.

Se giró a ambos lados. A decir verdad, no lucía tan mal. Los Pilates tres veces por semana mantenían su vientre lejos de balancearse como un cuenco lleno de gelatina.

Aún así... mientras miraba en el espejo a la extraña de ojos maquillados, medio desnuda, se preguntaba si debería haber evitado ese último vaso de vino. ¿Cómo podría siquiera considerar desfilar en público vestida de esa manera?

—Sólo mantiene una actitud. Regla número uno: véndete a ti misma—entonó Mina. —Deja de actuar como una contadora.

—Pero yo _soy_ una contadora. —Mina era su mejor amiga y principal cliente. Cuando Serena había bajado impulsivamente a dejar los formularios de impuestos trimestrales, Mina le había pedido que cubriera el turno de la Ama de la Navidad. No sólo estaba enferma la verdadera Ama de la Navidad, sino la mitad de los camareros y porteros estaban demasiado enfermos también.

Desde que el Sugar Plums había establecido el tema navideño en su espectáculo, el club se vio inundado de gente, especialmente durante las vacaciones. Y ya que Serena era una tonta, tardó mucho en decir la palabra _No_, a su amiga desesperada.

Sin embargo, una parte diminuta de ella se emocionó por romper el molde aburrido y actuar audaz y atrevida.

—Eres una contadora muy buena, Serena. Sin embargo, también eres una hermosa mujer. —Mina se sumergió en una adulación tan estúpida como los maltratos de Tom y Jerry. —No debes ocultar este cuerpo caliente y con curvas detrás de tweed, lana y luciendo formal. Sacúdelo. Haz alarde de él. Yo garantizo que mis clientes van a comerte.

Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron.

—Pero dijiste que en realidad no tendría que subir al escenario y bailar. ¡No puedo pavonearme como una dominatrix de vacaciones! ¿Qué pasa si alguien me reconoce?

—Confía en mí, yo apenas te reconozco—Suspiró Mina. —De todos modos, no tienes que desnudarte. Y no es que espere que hagas "lap dance"3. Te anunciaré, podrás caminar por el escenario y luego te mezclas con los clientes.

—¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó con escepticismo.

—Sip. Puedes volver a los vestuarios y refrescarte en el camerino entre el de "Divinidad" y el de "Bastón de caramelo", si quieres. —Mina hurgó en una caja de cartón de utilería, murmurando para sí.

—¡Ajá! —Le mostró una máscara de terciopelo rojo a Serena. —Ponte esto. Te dará un aire de misterio y cierto grado de privacidad.

—Bien—Serena deslizó la máscara sobre su rostro, con cuidado de no manchar el maquillaje aplicado ingeniosamente o empujar el oropel a través de su cabello. En el momento en que el terciopelo pecaminosamente suave acarició su piel, la modestia de Serena milagrosamente desapareció.

Wow. Ella no se parecía a Tsukino Serena, la respetable contadora, se veía... como una completa bomba sexual. Ah, sí. Esto podría ser divertido. Liberador.

Llenándose del espíritu navideño, Serena sonrió tímidamente a Mina en el espejo.

—Dame el lápiz labial rojo. ¿Crees que debería ponerme brillo en polvo en mi escote? ¿O sería demasiado?

El detective Darien Chiba tomó un sorbo de cerveza inglesa Artic y analizó el interior de Sugar Plums. Un conjunto con clase. Oscuro, pero limpio. El lugar podría utilizar más guardias, la seguridad era un poco floja en su opinión.

El sistema de sonido pulsaba, y las luces estroboscópicas brillaban al ritmo de la música pesada, en la línea de bajo. Aunque el escenario estaba vacío, el lugar estaba lleno de hombres solteros, con bebidas exageradamente caras en la mano, sus miradas hambrientas pegadas al trío de caños de metal en el centro del escenario, mientras una bola de discoteca giraba, lanzando un caleidoscopio de colores a través de las paredes blancas.

A la izquierda, un área apartada que Darien asumió era el lugar para las Lap Dances. No era que él lo supiera de primera mano. Los clubes de striptease no habían sido lo suyo, incluso en sus años de juventud cuando andaba levantando polvo en Wyoming, con sus notoriamente salvajes primos McKay. Y afortunadamente, al principio de su carrera, los negocios de adultos y otros asuntos no estaban en las tareas de su patrulla.

A la derecha había otra habitación pequeña pero abierta, que albergaba las máquinas de video lotería. Varios chicos con sobrepeso se sentaban frente a las pantallas de color azul brillante, en un sueño, metiendo los botones y alimentándolas de dinero en las ranuras, codiciosas como adictos.

Qué desperdicio. Una chispa de ira le recordó por qué estaba allí. La semana pasada su amigo Andrew Furuhama había pasado una noche en Sugar Plums. Durante un baile erótico, la stripper conocida como Ama de la Navidad había drogado su bebida y se llevó 1.500 dólares de su cartera. Andrew no recordaba mucho, además de despertar en su coche, con frío, y con una resaca de muerte. Pobre Andrew, había estado demasiado avergonzado como para presentar cargos.

Así que Darien decidió comprobar el lugar en su tiempo libre, fuera de horario de servicio. Tendría un encuentro íntimo y personal con la misteriosa Ama de la Navidad. Si intentaba la misma mierda con él, le pondría un par de esposas, más rápido de lo que ella pudiera decir: "Feliz Navidad, agente." Y sus esposas no eran el tipo forrado de terciopelo que probablemente soliera utilizar.

La música terminó abruptamente. Un aire de expectativa llenó la habitación y todas las miradas se centraron en la puerta en el escenario.

Una voz femenina gutural resonó a través del sistema estéreo.

—¡Que empiece la fiesta! En primer lugar esta noche, para su placer, contamos con el talento de "Divinidad", seguida por "Terciopelo" y, por último, la cada vez más popular "Bastón de caramelo". Para comenzar esta fiesta, me gustaría presentarles a la Ama de Navidad.

Más gritos resonaron.

—Ama la Navidad no bailará esta noche.

Los silbidos y abucheos estallaron.

Darien frunció el ceño y una sensación sospechosa rodó a través de él. ¿Qué clase de club de strippers era que su principal estrella no iba a bailar?

—Ahora, no hagan un nudo con sus calzones, chicos. En lugar de eso, sacudiendo su bon-bon de Navidad, estará al frente, mezclándose con todos ustedes, compartiendo su especial alegría por las fiestas. ¡Vamos a dar a la Ama de la Navidad una gran bienvenida al estilo Sugar Plums!

Aullidos de lobo, maullidos y aplausos resonaron cuando las luces se apagaron. La puerta se abrió y entró una visión de sexo puro, en tacones de aguja.

Mierda. La mujer era una diosa. Alta y bien constituida. Sus piernas cubiertas de cuero se elevaban hasta el infinito. Sus pechos no eran enormes como la mayoría de las bailarinas mostraban, sino montículos rosados que llenaban el corsé, ceñido a la perfección. Sus labios estaban pintados de un completo y exuberante tono carmesí. Su pelo rubio, enroscado con un oropel brillante, caía en cascada por su espalda desnuda. Una máscara cubría la mitad de su rostro anguloso, acentuando mucho los ojos y la sensual boca.

Visiones de esos labios rojos deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su polla, lamiéndola como a un bastón de caramelo, hizo que ésta se ponga en pie reclamando toda la atención.

Jesús. No era de extrañar que esta mujer hubiera engañado a Andrew. Ella era absolutamente un sueño húmedo.

Se giró, dio vueltas pavoneándose, desempeñando su papel hasta el final. Actuando coqueta, el tipo de mujer que ronroneaba como un gatito en compañía agradable, pero que rugiría y mordería como una tigresa tras las puertas cerradas del dormitorio. El tipo de mujer que Darien secretamente anhelaba.

Después de varios minutos de observar a cada hombre acercarse a ella, Darien apuró su cerveza y se levantó. De ninguna manera otro hombre iba a poner las manos sobre ella. De ninguna maldita manera.

Esta noche, la Ama de la Navidad le pertenecería a él.

Serena tomó su tiempo paseando de la sala a la barra en forma de herradura, sonriendo, coqueteando, actuando como si supiera qué demonios estaba haciendo.

El tiempo se alargó, y después de quince minutos insoportables, necesitaba una inyección de líquido del valor de refuerzo.

Apenas había curvado los dedos alrededor del riel de la barra de bronce cuando un cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en la piel húmeda debajo de la oreja.

—¿Le compro una bebida, Ama de la Navidad?

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda al escuchar el sexy acento masculino. Serena se volvió a medias. Menos mal que se asió de la barandilla, porque el hombre a su lado era el ejemplar de macho más espectacular que había visto desde... bueno, nunca.

Feliz Navidad para ella.

Era grande, por lo menos uno ochenta y pico, y su cuerpo parecía haber sido construido de músculo sólido. Su pelo negro rozaba el cuello de su camisa vaquera a cuadros, que se extendía sobre sus hombros casi tan anchos como la barra. Líneas de la risa crecían en las esquinas de sus ojos color azul, así como en las comisuras de sus labios cautivadores. Labios que se curvaron en una gran sonrisa de comemierda.

Oh mamá. Esa sonrisa letal podría ser su perdición.

—¿Pasé la inspección, querida?

—Con gran éxito. —Un tanto por actuar fría y profesional. Ella se reagrupó y sonrió con picardía. —Creo que usted mencionó algo acerca de la compra de un trago.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué te complacería?

_Tú._

—Estoy de humor para licor de menta.

—Un sabor del todo dulce y pegajoso.

Se acercó lo suficientemente cerca para poder distinguir los diferentes tonos de negro, negro azulado y azabache en su cabello ondulado. Y el olor de él era embriagador jabón de limpiar ropa y de hombre caliente.

Cuando se estiró en la barra, el interior de su muñeca gruesa rozó la piel desnuda debajo de su caja torácica. La descarga eléctrica del simple contacto casi dobló sus rodillas. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa se escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Su ceño estaba allí y se fue, mientras pagaba al camarero y deslizó dos vasos a su alcance.

Cuando Serena se enfrentó a él por completo, su mirada estaba fija en ella con una intensidad que hizo que sus pestañas temblar.

Cuando intentó tomarse su trago, colocó su cálida mano de piel rugosa sobre la suya, deteniendo el movimiento.

—Ah ah ah. No antes de que brindemos.

—¿Por qué?

—Vamos, estoy seguro de que esta no es la primera vez que haces un brindis aquí.

¡Qué equivocado estaba! Serena se devanó los sesos en una frase inteligente.

—¿Qué tal... porque los deseos de Navidad se hagan realidad? —El cielo la ayudase, este hombre parecía ser todo lo que siempre había deseado.

—¿No crees que es un poco vago, Ama de la Navidad?

Señor. Su voz sexy era tan peligrosa como su sexy sonrisa. Se las arregló.

—¿Tienes un deseo en mente?

Su mirada ardiente la recorrió desde las puntas de sus orejas puntiagudas hasta la punta de sus pezones en punta.

—Tengo un deseo muy explícito. ¿Quieres escucharlo?

Su cuerpo vibraba como si hubiera susurrado _muy explícitamente_ a través de cada centímetro de su piel empapada de sudor.

—Tal vez deberías decirme tu nombre antes de empezar a compartir los deseos y sueños.

—Darien.

—Hmm. ¿Estás emparentado con San Nicolás?

—Ni mucho menos, querida. No voy a ofrecer ninguna disculpa de que siempre he tenido más de pecador que de santo.

—Tienes esa mirada diabólica en ti, No Tan Santo Darien.

Darien miró fijamente su boca, casi gruñendo.

—Me gusta la forma en que mi nombre suena en tus dulces labios.

_Jugando con fuego, Serena._

Pero ella no era la inteligente Tsukino Serena, la tímida contadora. Ella era la valiente Ama de la Navidad, encarnación de todas las fantasías sexuales. Y ella aprovecharía esa personalidad, viviría el sueño de ser el objeto de los deseos físicos de los hombres, aunque sólo sea por una sola noche.

Serena llevó el vaso a su boca y pasó la lengua por el borde, lamiendo el líquido espeso que se aferran a la orilla. La mirada del hombre era oscura, y otra emoción barrió a través de ella.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar tan dulce?

—Wyoming.

—¿Eso te hace un vaquero de verdad?

—Sip. Nacido y criado, con polvo en las botas, salvia en mi sangre, genuino, un nativo juerguista de Wyoming. —Levantó el vaso a su boca—¿Te impresioné?

—Mucho.

—Así que vamos a brindar por la superación de las primeras impresiones.

Un raro brindis, pero sonrió.

—Voy a brindar por eso.

Chocaron los vasos y bebieron.

Serena dio la bienvenida al fuego dulce que fluyó por su garganta y dejo el vaso vacío en la barra con un sincero "¡Ah!".

—¿Otro?

Ella automáticamente comenzó a declinar, pero su zorra interna arrulló, "¿Por qué no?"

—Justo ahí viene—.Darien señaló al camarero.

El siguiente trago aumentó la confianza de Serena.

—Dime, Darien, si eres realmente un vaquero, ¿dónde está tu sombrero?

—En el mismo lugar que mi caballo, en casa, en Wyoming.

—¿Vives aquí?

—Nop. Estoy montando un caballo de acero en Denver por estos días. ¿Y tú?

—No tengo sombrero ni caballo—dijo ella en broma. —No es que importe, ya que no sé nada sobre montar.

Un destello iluminó sus ojos.

—¿En serio?

—Y antes que lo digas, no, no quiero salvar a un caballo y montar a un vaquero.4 — Advirtió.

—Una lástima.

La sonrisa de "me atrapaste con pensamientos traviesos" de Darien le hizo dar una voltereta a su estómago tan rápido como las plantas rodadoras de Wyoming.

—Yo estaría más que dispuesto a enseñarte un par de secretos trucos vaqueros, cuando quieras montar.

—Apuesto a que podrías—murmuró.

—Yo apuesto a que has nacido para cabalgar. Te verías increíble arriba. Los muslos sujetos apretados, la espalda arqueada sólo un poco, la cabeza bien alta, mientras encuentras el ritmo natural de moverte sobre un cuerpo poderoso. Esta hermosa melena—hizo girar un mechón alrededor de su dedo índice—ondeando entre tus omóplatos mientras corcoveas a pelo5. Cada parte de ti rebotando, mientras estás empujando más rápido y más fuerte, hasta que estalles de pura alegría en la carrera de tu vida.

Serena no se atrevió a mirar hacia otro lado ante el desafío sexual en los ojos de Darien, pero no pudo mantener el calor aumentando en sus mejillas, ni de escuchar las advertencias de su madre dentro de su mente: _si sigues jugando con fósforos, hija, y te vas a quemar._

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su boca mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

—Te quedaste horriblemente silenciosa de pronto, cariño. ¿Estás bien?

Hombre petulante. Si ella se iba a quemar, arrastraría a Darien con ella.

—Oh, yo sólo estaba pensando.

—¿Acerca de?

—Algo que deberías recordar, vaquero. No todas las mujeres guardan los mismos o desean ese tipo de paseo salvaje. Verás, tú estás con toda esa acerca rápida, furiosa y trepidante acción. Yo imaginaba un ritmo más lento, más dulce para la primera vuelta. Tomarme el tiempo para aprender las sutiles señales antes de entregar las riendas. No precipitarme hasta un final glorioso, todo caliente y sudoroso y cansado. —Serena lamió sus labios, como sumida en sus pensamientos. Un temblor sacudió su sangre cuando la mirada de Darien se centró en su boca.

—Yo preferiría extraer la emoción. Deslizándome en ella con abandono. Construirla paso a paso, hasta el momento de clavar los talones y liberarme, disfrutando en la emoción sin la prisa de un desenfrenado, desatado, paseo riguroso.

Darien apenas parpadeó y luego se tragó saliva.

— Te quedaste horriblemente silencioso de pronto, cariño. ¿Estás bien? —bromeó.

—Eres buena en eso.

Serena ladeó la cabeza con descaro.

—¿Buena en que, vaquero?

—En recordarme que eres una profesional.

¿Una profesional? ¿Qué demonios? Él lo había comenzado.

—Hey, cariño, déjame invitarte a una copa—dijo, arrastrando las palabras, un hombre detrás de ellos.

Se quedó helada. Caer en los juegos previos verbales significaba que había olvidado sus deberes de mezclarse con otros clientes.

No debería haber permitido que un vaquero caliente y sexy de Wyoming, monopolizara su tiempo y atención.

Antes de que ella se dirigiera al hombre, Darien se puso delante de ella y lo detuvo.

—Atrás, amigo. La señora está ocupada.

Un aliento alcoholizado flotó en el aire entre ellos.

—No puede actuar como si fuera suya.

—Sí puedo, porque esta noche, lo es.

La voz del DJ cortó a través de la música. Toda conversación en torno se detuvo.

—Señores, vengan más cerca, porque es el momento para la dulce señorita Divinidad.

—Entiendes la pista. —Darien de espetó al hombre. —¿O tengo que escribírtelo?

—No. Estamos bien. Yo voy a irme. —El hombre levantó las manos.

Otra ronda de gritos desgarraron el aire cuando "Pour Some Sugar on Me" de Def Leppard resonó por los altavoces.

Darien y el hombre miraron automáticamente al escenario.

Serena necesitó un momento para aclarar los efectos del alcohol y de este hombre dominador de su cerebro podrido. Al ver su distracción, ella se agachó en torno a otro cliente corpulento y alto, más allá de la barra, desapareciendo de la escena.

**Continuara…**

**N/(a: que les pareció el primer capi si les gusto mañana subo dos mas *w* la cosa se va a poner caliente y para quienes lo preguntas este tiene 10 capis mas un epigolo así que ya saben. Rews por favor.**

**Al contrario.**

**2**** Espectáculo de desnudos.**

**3****Lap dance: baile de regazo. Es un baile erótico privado, donde la stipper baila frente al cliente y se roza apenas sobre él, sobre su regazo o falda.**

**4****El slogan "Save a horse, ride a cowboy" (salva a un caballo, monta a un vaquero) es usado con frecuencia en la serie Rough Riders, de la autora y corresponde a un dicho popular.**

**5**** En el original "Bareback" que significa montar "a pelo", sin silla. Suele usarse para referirse al sexo sin condón, "bareback sex".**

1

2

3

4

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Ama de la Navidad**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Lorelei James Serie ****(Wild Chiba Boys) y el nombre de la novela es Mistress Christmas****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Nota: me equivoque con el titulo ahora si esta bien.**

**Capítulo 2**

Darien se aseguró que el borracho estuviera bien y lejos, antes de que se diera la vuelta... sólo para descubrir que la Ama de la Navidad se había ido también.

¿Qué demonios?

Echó un vistazo a la multitud que rodeaba a la stripper en el escenario. No había rastro de ella. ¿Por qué hacía el acto de desaparición, cuando él mismo se había puesto para ser un blanco fácil? Darien creyó que después devolverle sus avances y burlarse de él, distrayéndolo, estaría dispuesta para pasar al siguiente nivel: un baile privado.

Los músculos de su vientre se anudaron al imaginar el roce de ese dulce culo sobre su entrepierna. De ver sus tetas balanceándose mientras las agitaba en su rostro, con sus pezones lo suficientemente cerca como para saborearlos.

¿El apoyar y frotar, junto con ese sexy gesto de morderse los labios que hacía? ¡Whooha! Sería casi malditamente imposible no explotar en sus vaqueros y mantener la moderación profesional.

Hombre. La Ama de la Navidad era buena. Por un momento casi había creído que se había quedado con él porque a ella le gustaba, no porque le _pagaran_ para ello.

Hablando de ser un idiota.

Pero su acto de desaparición no tenía sentido. Ella le había enganchado, ¿por qué no lo había aprovechado?

Frustrado, Darien bordeó la barra y se dirigió hacia las pantallas de privacidad. Allí estaba ella, discutiendo con un guardia vestido de spandex que parecía escapado de WWE Smackdown 1Ninguno se dio cuenta de su acercamiento.

—¿…y el gran problema es…? —Preguntó.

—Sólo sigo las instrucciones, Serena.

Serena. Hmm. ¿Era su verdadero nombre? ¿O un alias por las Fiestas para adaptarse a la atmósfera? 2

—Pero yo no voy a…

—Perdón por interrumpir—Darien esbozó una sonrisa rápida—pero me preguntaba donde te habías extraviado. Tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes que atender, cariño.

El gorila se giró.

—Esta es una conversación privada. Lárgate.

—No se ve privada. Bonito traje. —Darien dejó que su mirada vague por las mallas verdes que cubrían los muslos como troncos del hombre, y en los pantaloncitos cortos deportivos de color rojo y verde y la camiseta en rojo a rayas.

—¿Qué superhéroe se supone que eres?

—No se supone que soy un superhéroe, descerebrado. Se supone que soy un elfo.

—Whoa. ¿No crees que estás un poco grande para montar en el trineo de los duendes?

—Creo que si no tienes cuidado con tu boca inteligente voy a poner mi gran bota de elfo justo en tu gran y sabihondo culo.

—Ya está bien. A los dos.

Darien se negó a hablar, guardándose su comentario acerca de las diferencias entre las campanas y bolas3 para sí mismo. Conseguir se echado de allí por el monstruoso ayudante de Santa Claus, no ayudaría a Andrew.

—¿Quieres que me deshaga de él? —Exigió el elfo gigante.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoces?

—Más o menos. En realidad, yo, ah, me encontré con él antes, y ah... le prometí...

—¿Qué?

Sin mirar los ojos de Darien, ella exclamó: —Un lap dance.

—¿Tú? —El gorila frunció el ceño. —¿La jefa sabe de esto?

—No. Y yo prefiero que siga siendo así.

¿Por qué estaba la Ama de la Navidad ocultándose de su jefa? ¿Sabría que ella había estado llevándose hombres fuera de allí? ¿Estaba el portero en esto?

El Sr. Spandex Rojo y Verde ladró: —Recuérdale las reglas. Si las rompe, yo lo rompo a él. ¿Entendido?

La Ama de la Navidad asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Darien llevándolo del otro lado de la pantalla de privacidad que permitía vislumbrar una imagen recortada de la pareja oculta, para alimentar las tendencias voyeristas de otros clientes.

La sombra ondulante de la forma femenina en movimiento era mucho más sexy que las strippers en el escenario vistiendo nada más que piel, en la humilde opinión de Darien.

Las dos principales áreas estaban vacías. Supuso que el horario de bailes sería entre las presentaciones de las strippers. Ama de la Navidad lo llevó a la de la esquina, que estaba demasiado lejos como para ser parte del show gratis.

En esencia se quedaron solos.

Un sillón acolchado de baja altura, era el único mobiliario en el lugar. Un equipo de sonido con un cable de extensión había sido colocado en la esquina.

—Toma asiento, vaquero.

Darien se sentó, apoyó los talones en los bordes exteriores del sillón.

—¿De qué reglas estaba hablando?

Ella giró hacia él.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes?

—No—se echó a reír. —Debes creerme cuando confieso que no soy un cliente habitual de clubes como estos.

_Vamos, nena, cae en la trampa. _

Su sonrisa deslumbrante rivalizaba con el brillo de la pantalla de luz a lo largo del techo.

—Te creo. Pero la verdad es que yo no tenía la intención de seguir adelante con esta cosa del baile erótico de todos modos.

¿Cosa? No era la jerga que había esperado de una stripper profesional. De hecho, había más de un par de cosas acerca de la Ama de la Navidad que simplemente no cuadraban.

—…estaba metiendo mano, y yo sólo necesitaba salir de allí por un minuto. Estoy segura de que entiendes, a pesar de que no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de establecimientos.

¿Así que había decidido jugar ese ángulo? Darien casi podía oír su discurso: _Este es un lugar horrible. No me gusta trabajar en un club de striptease, incluso cuando es temporal. Estoy tratando de salir de esta vida. Yo no soy como las otras chicas que trabajan aquí. Desde la primera vez que te vi sentí que eras diferente y sabía que eras diferente. Puede sonar loco, pero me gusta estar contigo porque me haces sentir segura. _

Seguro. Como si él fuera a creerlo.

Darien sabía que tenía que demandar el lap dance. Para ver lo lejos que llegaría en el papel de la stripper incomprendida de gran corazón. Metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y sacó un fajo de billetes.

Sus ojos se abrieron antes de que se encontraran con los suyos.

—Me gusta estar contigo también. Es por eso que tengo que insistir en el baile, cariño.

—¿Qué?

—Verás, por eso me aventuré en este club de striptease en el primer lugar. Un amigo mío estuvo aquí la semana pasada y él dijo que estaba la mujer más caliente que nunca había visto. Me dijo que habías fundido su ropa a su cuerpo con la forma sexy en que bailas.

—Pero…

—Quiero también un poco de ese dirty dancing4 como mi brindis de Navidad. ¿O debería decir deseo de Navidad?

Ella no respondió.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto? —Agitó el dinero y esperó a que la ávida Ama de la Navidad apareciera.

Serena entró en pánico. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir de esta? Darien realmente creía que ella era una stripper.

_Bueno, Serena, estás en un club de striptease vestida como una dominatrix. ¿Que se suponía que iba a pensar? ¿Que eres una contadora de Cherry Creek? _

Tal vez se podría razonar con él. Ignorando la rigidez de su mandíbula, le dijo: —Mira, creo que podrías haber captado una idea equivocada de mí. Vamos a hablar con la gerente. Ella te va a enviar con alguien más.

—Yo no quiero a nadie más, _Serena_—hizo una pausa, dándole un segundo para absorber el hecho de que había oído su nombre—realmente te quiero a ti. Sólo a ti. Sin sustitutas.

Ella vio el desafío en sus ojos. Darien esperaba que discutiera. Probablemente ni siquiera se preocupaba por el maldito baile, él sólo quería que se niegue para causar problemas.

A la mierda. El alcohol siempre brindaba una ventaja suficiente como para que su despótico comportamiento no la moleste. En lugar de dar marcha atrás y volver a ser el alhelí que Serena era, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se convirtió en la bomba Serena.

¿No-Tan-Santo Darien quería un baile? Habría baile. Y pagaría por él en más de un sentido.

Serena sonrió seductoramente.

—Un lap dance privado te costará cien dólares.

—Eso es caro.

—Me lo merezco.

—Tendrás que demostrarlo. —Darien sacó cinco billetes de veinte y trató de colocar el dinero en la palma de su mano.

—Ah ah ah. Enróllalos juntos y mantenlos entre los labios como si estuvieras fumando un cigarro.

—¿Sabes cómo es el dinero de sucio?

—¿Sabes lo sucio que puedo bailar? —Respondió ella con un ronroneo ronco.

Sus ojos brillaban de interés, con fuego, y ella supo que él había olvidado los gérmenes potenciales.

—Mientras elijo una canción, pon tus manos a los lados y espera que yo decida dónde voy a permitir que pongas el pago.

Se acercó a la mesa del equipo de música y se fijó en la selección de CDs. Un montón de blues. Aburrido. Si planeaba seguir adelante con este juego de femme fatale hasta el final, escogería una canción que él nunca olvidaría. Una canción lo pusiera duro como un témpano cada vez que la escuchase. Se detuvo cuando llegó a una cobertura familiar. Perfecto.

Las manos de Serena temblaron cuando comenzó el CD. Ahora sólo tenía que recordar los movimientos sinuosos que había visto a otras strippers realizar. Las lecciones de ballet que ella había dejado de tomar hacía veinte años no la daban ni una pista, pero había visto suficientes episodios de Bailando con las Estrellas como para imitar, ¿no?

Sus nervios se saltaron del miedo al fuego cuando escuchó el distintivo _tick tick tick tick_ seguido por el riff de _baum badabaum badabaum _de "Back in Black" de AC / DC.

Meneando sus caderas hacia fuera y de lado a lado de una manera sexy mientras paseaba delante de él, era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Debía haber tenido éxito. Darien no pudo mantener el rollo de billetes en su boca porque su mandíbula había caído.

Je, je.

Darien rápidamente recogió el dinero y volvió a ponerlo en su boca.

Serena le dio una sonrisa descarada mientras giraba sus caderas al compás. Poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, dio un paso entre sus rodillas y ubicó su pecho justo por debajo de su mandíbula.

—Pon el dinero en el lado derecho de mi corsé. Con los dientes.

Un sonido de aprobación masculina surgió cuando él inclinó la cabeza. Su cabello sedoso rozó la parte superior de sus pechos, suave como el susurro de un amante y ella reprimió un suspiro.

Su exhalaciones irregulares erraron a través de la capa de sudor de su piel cuando Darien oh-tan-lentamente empujó el rollo de dinero en el centro de su escote.

Al segundo que sus bigotes rasparon la carne amontonada, Serena vio un brillo desafiante en sus ojos.

—No puedo hacerlo entrar todo el camino, cariño, sin usar las manos.

Ooh. Que comentario arrogante. Ella enganchó sus hombros a los lados, obligando a la barbilla a aplastar sus pechos.

—Tal vez deberías utilizar su lengua, cariño, ya que es el músculo más fuerte del cuerpo.

Darien puso la punta de la lengua junto con el rollo de dinero y lo empujó por debajo de la copa de su corpiño, lamiendo la carne, malditamente cerca de tocar su pezón.

Una oleada de deseo se apoderó de ella y se olvidó de respirar, se tambaleó un poco con una sensación de mareo.

—Un poco de humedad hace que siempre se deslicen más fácil, ¿no te parece? Sobre todo porque este es más grande que lo que estás acostumbrada.

Metió su lengua de nuevo, manteniendo el calor húmedo antes de meter el dinero abajo y fuera de la vista. Su pelo flotaba en su clavícula, lanzando su fragancia masculina oscura y seductora.

Después de colocar un suave beso en el botón superior de su corpiño, trazó un camino hasta el centro de sus pechos con besos con la boca abierta, la respiración caliente, y el roce de su barba.

La lujuria se estrelló contra ella y casi llegó en ese momento.

_Eso no es bueno, recuérdale quién está a cargo. _

Serena dio un golpecito a su cara con el esternón y barrió sus labios húmedos sobre la oreja de Darien, susurrando: —Ahora sé un buen chico y yo te voy a mostrar por qué Santa me pide que me siente en su regazo. —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a sacudirse.

Darien gimió cuando frotó su culo vestido de cuero por el interior de su muslo, deteniéndose en la unión de sus piernas.

Manteniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza para mantener el equilibrio, hacía pequeños círculos de molienda en su entrepierna. Una y otra vez. Balanceando su pelo suelto sobre su hermoso rostro, las hebras se atrapaban en su barba sin afeitar y le hacían cosquillas en los carnosos labios. Serena deslizó los cachetes de su culo hasta la parte interior de la otra pierna, oscilando sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante. Dejando caer los brazos, puso las manos sobre sus rodillas. Ella se asomó por encima del hombro, meciendo la pelvis hasta que, una vez más su culo se asentó contra su ingle.

La obvia erección de Darien le envió un chorro de humedad hasta la médula, lo que la hizo burlarse: —¿Es eso un bastón de caramelo gigante en tu bolsillo o te alegras de verme, No-Tan-Santo Darien?

Un gruñido salvaje rugió desde su boca y sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas.

—Sigue así y obtendrás más de lo que esperabas.

Serena se negó a que su reto la amedrentara.

—Tal vez tú ya estás recibiendo más de lo que esperabas.

Una vez más, alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza como en la danza del vientre. Ella gira sus hombros, apoyando y rozando su culo contra la carne dura como una roca presionando por debajo de su jeans. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Su piel estaba caliente y hormigueante. Sus pezones estaban duros como pastillas de goma.

Los pulgares ásperos de Darien acariciaron la sección de piel desnuda, asomándose por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones.

—Jesús, tú me estás matando. Terriblemente. —Él presionó su culo con más fuerza a su entrepierna.

Un grito escapó de ella cuando su espalda cayó contra la pared sólida de su pecho. Él deslizó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la parte de atrás de su cuello, y le pasó los dedos de su mano izquierda a través de su mano derecha. Ni una pulgada de espacio quedaba entre ellos.

Entonces Darien tomó en un puño de su mano el pelo de ella, y tiró su cabeza hacia un lado para que su boca pudiera atacar su garganta con besos exigentes.

—Oh Dios. —Nada la volvía más loca como los labios, los dientes y la lengua en esa parte sensible de su cuello. Automáticamente se retorció contra él, desesperada por más.

Su pelvis pujando mientras ella se deslizaba hacia abajo, se movían de lado a lado en perfecta sincronización. Su boca caliente y húmeda destruyó cualquier sentido del decoro y ella gimió con total abandono.

Maldiciendo, Darien la apartó, giró a su alrededor, y se alineó a su cuerpo hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

El la puso a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, al revés en el sillón. La fricción en este punto era perfecta.

Pelvis contra pelvis, su clítoris se frotaba en la costura del interior de sus pantalones y en el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros. Los montículos suaves de sus pechos estaban ajustados a su pecho.

Levantar, bajar, moler. Levantar, bajar, moler.

Tan cerca. Maldita sea. Había pasado un año desde que Serena había experimentado un orgasmo no conseguido por su propia mano. Ella ansiaba la explosión. Esa palpitación sin sentido. Que la lanzara a un último estallido de calor.

—Serena—Darien gimió su nombre como una oración y sujetó su cara con las manos. Cerró la boca a la suya en un beso feroz que le robó el aliento, la cordura y la mandó a toda velocidad sobre el borde recto en un orgasmo.

Ella se siguió moviendo, estirando la deliciosa sensación. Luego Darien se puso rígido debajo de ella y sintió una ráfaga de calor, donde estaban presionados juntos.

Él llegó a su clímax. Un gruñido escapó y repercutió en su boca, mientras él la besaba tan profundamente que juraría que el movimiento constante de su lengua le hacía cosquillas en las plantas de los pies. Cuando los pulgares acariciaron al mismo tiempo el borde de la máscara de terciopelo y la curva de la mejilla debajo de ella, ella estuvo malditamente cerca de correrse otra vez por el erotismo simple de su caricia.

Darien liberó sus labios, besando la línea de su mandíbula a su oído. Respirando con dificultad, murmuró: —Ahora por fin entiendo el atractivo del lap dance.

Eso la golpeó: había acabado en seco con un completo desconocido, en público.

Hablando de barato.

_¿Que quieres decir con barato? Él pagó cien dólares por el privilegio de frotar sus bolas contra tuyo. _

Mierda. Serena se desprendió de él como si de repente hubiera desarrollado un caso de lepra. Cayó de culo y se puso de pie al instante.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Todo. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Me tengo que ir. Ahora. Ella retrocedió intentando –y no logrando- no quedarse mirando la mancha oscura y húmeda en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—No, espera.

No lo hizo. Serena se volvió y huyó por la puerta de atrás, donde sabía que estaría a salvo. Pero no sabía si estaba huyendo de él o del lado salvaje de chica mala de sí misma que la aterrorizaba a muerte.

Mierda.

La Ama de la Navidad lo había puesto tan caliente y aturdido por un maldito baile, que se había corrido en sus vaqueros. Habían pasado años desde que tuvo cubrirse con su camisa para ocultar la evidencia de una descarga accidental.

Aturdido, Darien se sentó en el banco y rememoró todo el encuentro. Qué maldita hechicera. Desde la insinuante sonrisa de Serena, a los movimientos sexy, fascinantes de su cuerpo, el sonido de sus suspiros entrecortados, ella era la perfección absoluta. Se lamió los labios, una vez más para probar el hambre y la necesidad de su beso.

Nada de eso besos, ni la molienda de frente debería haber sucedido. La política "manos afuera" de los lap dances en los clubes de striptease tenían por lo general un estricto control. La stripper provocaba y jugueteaba, se frotaba y giraba, mientras que el cliente, básicamente, se sentaba en sus malditas manos y observaba. Darien sabía que esas eran las reglas.

Así que ¿por qué la Ama la Navidad no las conocía?

Por supuesto, la manera sensual en que su cuerpo femenino se giraba y se contoneaba, robaba el aliento, pero había habido algo... dulce y puro en su representación. Algo tímido y serio sobre ella. Una necesidad febril de complacer que pareció sorprenderla a ella tanto como a él.

Sin embargo, Darien tuvo que preguntarse ¿puede ser fingida la inocencia? ¿Era la forma en que atraía a los hombres a ser imprudentes con el dinero? ¿Hacer que el guardia mirara hacia otro lado, rompiendo las "reglas" de no tocar, llevar al cliente al orgasmo, mientras que fingía el suyo propio? ¿Luego, la bailarina de striptease con corazón de oro se escapa, esperando que el cliente esté tan desesperado por estar con ella de nuevo en secreto que vendría a por más?

Él se daba cuenta totalmente de ese ángulo de trabajo. El problema era que no podía ver a Serena como el tipo de mujer que trabajara ese ángulo.

Lo que probablemente era el por qué funcionaba tan malditamente bien.

Después de que Darien sacó su chaqueta, escrutó la barra para echar un vistazo en busca de ella.

_Nada. _

El aire frío y la nieve le atacaron la cara cuando salió, pero no enfrió su temperamento o su libido. Sin nada más en que ocupar su tiempo, podía esperar en su coche en el estacionamiento con la esperanza de verla salir furtivamente por la puerta de los empleados.

_¿Sí? ¿Qué, pues? ¿Seguirla? ¿Con qué fin? _

Darien necesitaba agarrarla en el acto de robar en el interior del bar, no acosarla para ver si ella vivía en un barrio de bajo alquiler. No fantasear que daría la bienvenida a sus avances fuera del club.

Jesús. ¿Qué tan patético lo hacía que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que trasnocharse detrás de una stripper que le había dado el primer orgasmo decente que había tenido en más de un año?

El localizador de Darien zumbó. Leyó el texto en la pantalla. Imagínate. El deber lo llamaba de vuelta a la estación.

Su mirada se detuvo en los vehículos estacionados en la entrada de servicio antes de que él se marchase.

Pero volvería.

**Continuasra…**

**N/A: por sus rews tienen un capitulo mas esta bella noche caliente ejjeje. Como que Serena se tomo en serio se papel de ama y quien no con ese espécimen. Bueno hasta mañana.**

**Programa de televisión de Lucha Libre.**

**2**** Serena significa acebo, la planta con cuyas hojas se hacen las coronas para colgar en las puertas. También puede referirse al muérdago.**

**3**** En inglés bells (campanas) y balls (bolas) Darien iba a hacer una broma sobre ello.**

**4**** Dirty Dancing, como la película, significa Baile Sucio (caliente quedaría mejor)**

1

2

3

4


	3. Chapter 3

**Ama de la Navidad**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Lorelei James Serie ****(Wild Chiba Boys) y el nombre de la novela es Mistress Christmas****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

—Te fuiste de aquí muy rápido ayer por la noche, Serena. ¿Estuvo todo bien?

—Uh. Sí—Serena se aplicaba el lápiz labial carmesí en su labio superior.

—¿Estás segura? Ojo de pez dijo que desapareciste por un tiempo en el espacio privado y luego volviste aquí como si hubieras visto a tu abuela en la audiencia.

La barra de labios se resbaló, dibujando una línea roja gruesa en la mejilla de Serena.

—¡Maldita sea, Mina! Eso ni siquiera es gracioso.

—¿Estás alterada? —Mina tomó la barbilla de Serena entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y la miró. —¿Qué está pasando contigo?

—Nada. —No podía compartir lo que pasó con Darien con nadie, y menos aún con Mina.

Darien.

Sólo de pensar en el hombre, un dolor aparecía entre sus muslos. Ese vaquero era excepcional y fuera de su liga con una "O" mayúscula para el orgasmo, deseado o no. Después del lap dance, se había ocultado en el vestuario hasta que había tenido que pavonearse en el escenario. Y una vez más, se había tomado dos tragos de aguardiente para reforzar su valor.

Gracias a Dios que Darien no había estado alrededor. Había conseguido ligar con varios clientes antes de que abandonara su sexy y atrevida personalidad y tuviera que volver a casa.

Después de la forma en que se había atornillado ayer por la noche, las posibilidades de que eran Darien regresara eran escasas. Habría conseguido una manera mejor de gastar sus cien dólares de todos modos. Sus charlas con otras strippers cimentó su mortificación.

¿Cómo se suponía debería haber sabido que no se podía tocar, besar y definitivamente no se podía tener orgasmos durante un lap dance?

Sin embargo, Serena tenía suficientes agallas para enfrentarse a la verdad: incluso si hubiera sabido las reglas, lo hubiera hecho de la misma manera. Maldita sea. ¿Qué mortificante era estar enganchada de un hombre que había conocido en un club de striptease?

¿Y ella ni siquiera sabía su apellido? Su atracción hacia él no importaba un comino, porque si Darien descubriera que no era una caliente stripper, no estaría interesado en ella en absoluto.

—Sere, ¿por qué tu cara está toda roja? No te estás enfermando, ¿verdad?

—No. —Serena sacudió la barbilla de la mano de Mina. —Es de la copa de vino tinto.

—Gracias a Dios que no hayas contraído la progresiva porquería flotando por aquí. Si no lo he dicho ya un millón de veces, lo diré de nuevo. Gracias por ayudar de nuevo esta noche.

—No hay de qué. Recuerda este favor cuando sea la temporada de impuestos y necesite la oficina.

Mina sonrió.

—La tienes. —Tiró el corpiño hacia abajo, por lo que el encaje apenas cubría los pezones de Serena y le entregó la máscara de terciopelo. —Mismo ejercicio que antes: golpéalos a muerte.

La música empezó y Serena jugó su parte, llenando a la multitud con el espíritu de la Navidad. Y la verdad, estar sentada en el bar, rodeada de una docena de hombres admirándola, era maravilloso para su ego.

Incluso había dejado de explorar entre la multitud por un alto, fornido vaquero, con rizos negros y ojos color azul. Ella se mantuvo entre los clientes a lo largo de las dos primeras representaciones de striptease, y sólo se aventuró de nuevo a los vestuarios antes de la última etapa.

Después de que fuera anunciada y como ella andaba dando vueltas más allá de la primera barra, pudo ver un largo, musculoso cuerpo apoyado contra la pared más cercana. El calor en sus ojos era lo suficientemente potente como para encender el fuego en su interior a seis metros de distancia.

En su distracción, Serena se olvidó de ver por donde caminaba y tropezó con sus propios pies. Justo cuando parecía que caería por las escaleras, los reflejos aparentemente felinos de Darien se hicieron presentes y detuvo su caída antes de que se rompiera el cuello.

—Un momento, querida. Te tengo. —Una mano firme agarró sus caderas, y la condujo a un taburete vacío. —¿Estás bien?

—Um. Sí. Estoy bien.

Darien hizo un gesto al camarero.

—Tráigale un vaso de agua, ¿si?

—Por supuesto.

Serena se sentó en el borde de la banqueta, enganchando los talones en el último peldaño, tratando de acallar su corazón acelerado.

—Debes pensar que soy una total torpe.

—No, en absoluto.

Una pausa pesada se instaló mientras bebía el agua tibia de un vaso de plástico. Casi como una idea tardía, ella dijo: —No pensé que te vería esta noche.

Los ojos color azul sagaces se centraron en ella.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y estudió el caleidoscopio de colores girando a través de las paredes.

—¿Te estás preguntando si estoy aquí para obtener más de lo mismo?

—Incluso si fuera así, no importa.

—Es una pena. Yo pagaría el doble de lo que me costó ayer por la noche.

El calor bañó sus mejillas debajo de la máscara. Ella bebió el agua que queda en dos tragos.

—Gracias por detener mi caída. Pero mi gratitud no incluye un baile erótico. De cualquier variedad.

Se quedó estática, aún cuando el hombre arrojaba una sombra sobre el ancho de la barra que era muy difícil de ignorar.

—Serena…

—¿Ama de la Navidad? ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Serena miró al hombre cara de comadreja que se había colado por la derecha de Darien. Con una sonrisa falsa, le dijo: —Absolutamente. Estoy de humor para un cambio de aires. —No levantó los ojos más arriba que del musculoso brazo de Darien. —Disculpe.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, el aficionado a la tecnología de computación llamado Bart pasó de un pie al otro, diciendo tonterías sobre nada. Serena asintió en todos las frases correctas y luego se trasladó a atender el próximo cliente. A través de todo lo que hizo, sintió el peso de la mirada de Darien. ¿O era de su decepción?

Cuando la última stripper subió al escenario, Serena se marchó. Colgó el traje, se quitó el maquillaje y se vistió con su ropa. Mina no estaba por ningún lado y Serena estaba agradecida por la oportunidad de colarse por la puerta trasera y volver a su vida real.

Aburrida como su vida podía ser.

Darien estaba estacionado en la puerta de atrás, frente a la entrada de los empleados, lo suficientemente cerca para ver a Serena, no importando qué vehículo era de ella, no importando a qué hora se fuera.

Maldita sea. Quería darse una patada en su propio culo por jugar mal esta noche.

_No, no lo hiciste. Jugaste según las reglas y no mordió el anzuelo. _

¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Algo definitivamente no encajaba. A medida que su mente divagaba por distintos escenarios, una abrigada figura salió y se detuvo bajo las luces.

La respiración de Darien se estancó. La mujer dio dos pasos, se resbaló y cayó de culo.

Sip. Tenía que ser Serena.

Él salió de su camioneta y apenas se mantuvo de caer sobre ella cuando se paró en el pavimento helado. Se agachó y los ojos azules lo miraron.

—¿Estás bien?

—Nada duele, salvo mi orgullo, especialmente ya que es el segundo resbalón que has presenciado esta noche.

Darien le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Cuanto estuvo en posición vertical, se apartó de él, con un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Si admito que te estaba esperando vas a creer que soy un acosador?

—Probablemente. Así que te advierto que tengo spray de pimienta y sé cómo usarlo.

Como policía, Darien apreciaba su cuidado.

—Debida nota. Estoy aquí para pedir disculpas por ser un idiota antes. Estoy seguro de que lidias con un montón de idiotas todas las noches y me gustaría que no me consideres del mismo grupo. En realidad, no soy un mal tipo.

—Ni lo era Ted Bundy1, o al menos eso afirmaba él.

Sonrió.

—¿Significa eso que no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte de que tomes una taza de café conmigo?

Una larga pausa, el frío se estableció entre ellos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué quieres tomar un café conmigo? Yo realmente no…—Serena cerró la boca rápidamente.

—¿_No_ realmente que? ¿Realmente _no_ tienes sed?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿_No_ eres soltera? Por favor, dime que no estás casada o que sales con alguien.

Otra vez sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Es umm ... probablemente en contra de la reglas del club que me reúna con los clientes fuera de éste.

_¿Probablemente?_ Esta mujer lo confundía como el infierno. ¿Cómo no iba a conocer la política del club?

—Ese lap dance espectacular que realizaste ayer por la noche estaba probablemente en contra de la política del club también, pero no me ves acusándote de eso, ¿verdad?

—No. Pero... —Serena enderezó los hombros y puso cara rígida. —¿Por qué estás interesado en mí? Como se puede ver claramente, soy bastante simple, sin el traje y el maquillaje sexy de mamacita.

¿Mamacita? Señor, ¿dónde se desentierran esos términos?

—Serena, la última cosa que eres es simple—su mirada abarcó toda su cara. —Tienes ojos bonitos, una sonrisa hermosa y hay este... brillo, que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con las luces del escenario.

—¿Son todos los vaqueros de Wyoming tan dulces al hablar?

—Desde el nacimiento, querida. Y somos honestos como el día es largo, también.

Ese comentario llevó una sonrisa sincera a su rostro y quedó cautivado por completo.

—Está bien. Una taza de café después de que me digas tu nombre completo.

—¿Quieres mi rango y número de serie también?

—Que tengas una vida agradable. —Se dio la vuelta.

Riéndose de su descaro, la agarró del antebrazo.

—Lo siento. Me tomaste por sorpresa. Mi nombre completo es Darien Lander Chiba.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Lander? Eso es raro.

—Es evidente que fui concebido en Lander, Wyoming, y mis padres pensaron que sería divertido como un segundo nombre. Me imagino que podría haber sido peor, teniendo en cuenta que el segundo nombre de mi hermano Armando es Thermopolis.

—¿Es una broma?

—Claro que sí—Él le sonrió. —Y lo justo es justo, querida. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

Ella dijo: —Serena Jolly Christmas2—sin pestañear.

Darien hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Todo el mundo es un comediante. Me lo merecía, supongo. Puesto que se está haciendo más frío, voy a dejar el juego de los nombres hasta que estamos en el restaurante. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos…

—Eh, eh, cowboy. Yo voy a escoger el lugar en que nos encontremos.

La pequeña mandona.

—Trato. ¿Dónde?

Serena le dio una mirada mientras lo consideraba.

—IHOP en el extremo norte del bulevar Spear.

—Me parece bien.

Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras se miraban el uno al otro en medio de los remolinos de nieve y luces de neón del club.

—¿No vas a ir saliendo? —le preguntó.

—No hasta que te vayas tú.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está pensando en dejarme plantado?

—No. Pero ya que tengo tu nombre completo también quiero escribir tu número de placa así que si algo terrible me pasa, los policías sabrán dónde hay que buscar y qué vehículo es el que conduces.

Darien se echó a reír. Fuerte. Si ella supiera. En la parte trasera de su camioneta estaba la discreta etiqueta que le permitía aparcar en el garaje privado del departamento de policía.

—Para que veas que soy digno de confianza, voy a complacerte. Sin embargo, te advierto, si me dejas plantado, te voy a perseguir, porque, querida, yo sé dónde trabajas.

Le pareció oírla murmurar, "No estés tan seguro", pero que probablemente era un truco del viento.

Fiel a su palabra, Serena anotó el número de licencia de Darien. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento de IHOP también se asomó por la ventana. Si veía cuerda, esposas, o cinta adhesiva, se largaba de allí.

Sin embargo, con toda honestidad, no hubiera aceptado reunirse con él si no hubiese sentido algo parecido a la confianza cuando trataba a Darien Chiba. Ella no era ingenua. Tal vez era una tonta para caer en su representación del vaquero de Wyoming. Pero había sufrido un montón de citas a ciegas con menos información y menos química personal.

Además, ella ya había tenido un orgasmo con él, con la ropa puesta y en público. ¿Cómo de alucinante sería el sexo completamente desnudos y en privado?

Hable acerca de ser una desquiciada. ¿Un minuto antes, revisaba su camioneta en busca de suministros de secuestro y al siguiente, palmeaba sus bolsillos en busca de condones? Realmente necesitaba salir más.

Darien había elegido un lugar cerca de las ventanas en el centro del restaurante. Se puso de pie cuando la vio y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema. Yo no ordené el café porque no estaba seguro de si te gustaba.

—Yo vivo gracias a él en mi línea de trabajo.

—Yo también—admitió y señaló al camarero.

Después de que el café fue servido, Serena se apoyó en el borde de piel sintética. Dirigió la conversación fuera de su supuesto puesto de trabajo en el club de striptease y pasó a la ofensiva.

—Así que ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?

—Papeleo. Montones y montones de papeleo. —Darien tomó un sorbo de café. —¿Vas a decirme tu verdadero nombre?

—Mi nombre es realmente Serena. Mi segundo nombre es Anne. Mi apellido es Tsukino, lo cual es irónico teniendo en cuenta el tuyo es Chiba.3

—Sí que lo es. ¿Eres de por aquí originalmente?

—No. Soy de Connecticut.

—Wow. Eso es un poco lejos. ¿Tienes familia allí?

—Sí. Casi nunca los veo. —Sería seguro asumir que Darien atribuyó el alejamiento a su ocupación. Que de alguna manera tenía toda la razón, ya que no tenía nada en común con su familia desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Y tú?

—La mayoría de mi familia vive en Wyoming. Mi papá y mi hermano Armando crían ovejas y el trabajo de mi mamá es evitar que se maten uno al otro. Armando no está casado, a pesar de que ha habido una epidemia de bodas en los últimos años, entre mis primos McKay. —ladeó la cabeza—¿Y tu familia?

—Una hermana y un hermano. Ambos se casaron. Y ambos viven en la costa este. Les han dado nietos a mis padres. Así que soy la paria aquí, en la tierra de nadie. No pueden imaginar por qué alguien querría vivir en Denver, y yo no puedo imaginar por qué alguien querría vivir en otro sitio.

—Te entiendo. Me encanta visitar la casa, pero no me veo yendo de nuevo a Wyoming a vivir de forma permanente.

—¿Ni siquiera porque extrañas tu caballo?

Su sonrisa de chico malo fue una cosa hermosa.

—Ni siquiera porque extrañe a mi caballo _y _mi sombrero.

—Admito que me gustaría verte vistiendo chaparreras, espuelas, sombrero y botas, blandiendo un lazo.

Antes de que Serena riera por su comentario sugerente, Darien la tomó de la mano. Arrastró su boca en todo el interior de la muñeca y la sensación de sus labios cálidos y suaves causó un revoloteo en su vientre.

—Noté que no mencionaste nada acerca de pantalones de ningún tipo.

—Darien…

—Di mi nombre otra vez, tan suave y entrecortado así—exigió.

—Darien, no sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Nunca he hecho algo como esto.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Encontrarme con un hombre como tú.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir, un hombre como yo?

—Un hombre caliente como el pecado, constituido como un Bronco, y que es lo suficientemente seguro como para que me lleve a tomar riesgos que nunca tuve el valor de tomar antes. Un hombre que me puede desnudar completamente en menos de cinco minutos. Un hombre que me hace desear...

—¿Desear qué? —Sus ojos estallaron con interés masculino puro.

—Lo que se sentiría experimentar una pasión como la otra vez, pero sin ropa de ningún tipo. —Ya estaba. Lo había dicho.

—¿Esa fue tu primer experiencia con la pasión?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ha pasado un tiempo... mucho tiempo desde que he experimentado nada ni remotamente cerca. En los últimos días me he dado cuenta que todavía no estoy viviendo la vida que yo había imaginado.

—Si pudieras cambiar esa visión, ¿qué harías primero?

_Esta es tu oportunidad de oro, Sere. Agarrar el toro por los cuernos y exígele al vaquero que te lleve a dar un paseo. _

—¿Recuerdas cuando brindamos y me preguntaste sobre los deseos de Navidad?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa para ser honesta acerca de lo que yo quería.

—Entonces se honesta ahora. ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo de Navidad?

—Una noche de decadencia sexual.

Alzó las cejas.

—Contigo.

Darien apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Estás jodiendo conmigo?

—Si eso significa que te estoy haciendo proposiciones, entonces sí. —En lugar de apartarse de su mirada sospechosa, Serena se acercó más. —¿No tienes curiosidad por ver lo delicioso que sería estar juntos y desnudos?

—Ni te imaginas. Pero tengo que preguntar ¿por qué el repentino cambio? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no soy un asesino en serie?

—Debido a que me habrías seguido a casa desde el club y llevado a una carretera desierta, si fueras un asesino, no me hubieras invitado a tomar un café contigo en público.

—Es cierto. Entonces, ¿cómo puedo hacer realidad tu sueño, Ama de la Navidad?

—No me llames así. —Serena arrugó la nariz. —Eso no es lo que soy.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Una mujer que está interesada en ti. Entonces la pregunta es, ¿estás interesado en mí?

En lugar de contestar, Darien puso la mano sobre su corazón para mostrarle qué tan rápido era su ritmo.

El calor en los ojos, en su mano, en su cuerpo, echaba leña al fuego en su interior y lo hacía más caliente de lo que jamás soñó.

—Tu pecho es tan duro— susurró.

—Y ni siquiera es la parte más dura de mí ahora.

Serena sonrió a su comentario.

—¿Una noche? ¿Sin condiciones, sin promesas, sin arrepentimientos?

—Trato. Con una condición.

—¿Cuál es?

—Si depende de mí cumplir todos tus deseos sexuales, entonces tengo que estar cien por ciento a cargo de la situación para proveer ese placer. Tienes que confiar en mí y hacer lo que te digo.

—Dentro de lo razonable. No hay juegos de dolor.

—No estoy con lo del dolor. Estoy con lo de ver tu cuerpo brillar como un árbol de Navidad por todos los orgasmos que estoy por darte. —Darien besó la punta de cada dedo. —Ya que elegiste el restaurante, yo puedo elegir el hotel. —Hizo una pausa, como si esperara que ella argumenta.

No lo hizo.

—El Marriott Suites en Lexington. Treinta minutos. Dejaré la llave en la recepción a mi nombre. —Darien se deslizó de la silla y tiró un billete de cinco dólares sobre la mesa.

—No me hagas esperar, cariño.

—Es a la vuelta de la esquina. No necesito treinta minutos.

—Yo sí, ya que voy a conseguir condones y otras cosas en el camino.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Dijo con recelo.

Darien sonrió.

—Apuesto a que eres del tipo que espiaba sus regalos antes de Navidad. —Ella se retorció. —Vas a tener que esperar y ver. —Se agachó hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. —Aquí está la verdad: Pensé que eras algo especial cuando te vi en ese ceñido traje de cuero y encaje, misteriosa y sexy. Pero tengo que admitir que te prefiero natural, como estás, tu cabello suelto alrededor de la cara, los ojos muy abiertos, la respiración agitada mientras que me estás esperando para besarte.

_Hazlo._

—Voy a exigir sentir tus labios suaves por todo mi cuerpo, Serena. ¿Puedes manejar eso?

Su pulso latía como loco. Ella logró una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Bien. —Darien rozó la boca sobre la de ella hasta que sus labios se entreabrieron. Luego voló su mente con un beso tan dulce, tan sorprendentemente seductor, que temía haberse corrido allí mismo.

Cuando finalmente dio marcha atrás, su voz estaba cargada de deseo.

—No es suficiente, pero me va a mantener durante los próximos veintiocho minutos y catorce segundos.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: chicas solo un capi por que escribí todo el día y ando cansada pero para no dejarlas así aquí tiene su capi mañana subo 3 como compensación :d saludos y Rews.**

Famoso asesino serial.

2 La frase "**have a **_**Holly, jolly Christmas**_" proviene de una canción de Navidad cantada por Burl Ives de los años 1950 o 1960. Serena (el nombre de la protagonista) significa Acebo y se refiere a una corona de Navidad, y no tiene ningún sentido real en la letra que no sea que rima con Jolly, que significa "una fiesta feliz"

"Holly, jolly Christmas " significa entonces "Que pases Una Navidad Llena de bendiciones y alegre"

3 Tsukino(North: Norte) /Chiba (West: Oeste)

1

2

3


	4. Chapter 4

**Ama de la Navidad**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Lorelei James Serie ****(Wild Chiba Boys) y el nombre de la novela es Mistress Christmas****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Darien compraba condones y otros pertrechos que necesitaba, no estaba pensando como el detective Chiba, uno de los mejores del metro de Denver. Darien estaba pensando puramente como un hombre a punto de ser muy, muy afortunado.

Sin embargo, si mientras lograba algo con Serena descubría información relativa a la situación de Andrew, que así fuera, lo usaría. Pero su instinto le decía que Serena era exactamente lo que ella dijo que era: una mujer en busca de un poco de aventura sexual.

A pesar de todo, a una parte de él le costaba creer que Serena no tuviera una cita todas las noches de la semana si ella quisiera. Sobre todo porque pasaba las noches rodeada de hombres ansiosos.

Por otra parte, Darien podía ver por qué la ardiente Ama de la Navidad intimidaba a la mayoría de los chicos. Era probable que asumieran que ella tendría tantas ofertas que no se molestaban en hacer una.

Por suerte, él no tenía el mismo problema.

Darien dejó caer el dinero extra para una suite ejecutiva con una bañera de hidromasaje, champagne de cortesía y una cama californiana tamaño king-size. La habitación incluso contaba con un árbol de Navidad completamente decorado.

Maldita sea. Quizá Serena no quisiera un recordatorio de su trabajo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora. Se quitó las botas y se preguntó si sería burdo poner los preservativos y otras cosas sobre la mesilla de noche junto a la cama.

_No, sería grosero si los dispersas por toda la habitación donde esperas tomarla: el colchón, la silla, el respaldo del sofá, la encimera del baño, o el borde de la caliente bañera. _

Sí, la aterrorizaría. Dejó la caja sin abrir en la mesita de noche.

Darien miró la hora en su teléfono celular de nuevo. Treinta y dos minutos habían pasado desde que se separaron en IHOP. Ella dijo que no necesitaba tanto tiempo. ¿Y si había cambiado de idea?

Un golpe sonó en la puerta, seguido por el suave clic de la cerradura al desbloquearse. Un haz de luz cortó la oscuridad de la habitación a través de la alfombra gris.

Serena cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dio un par de pasos en la habitación y se congeló.

Se quedó paralizado.

Se miraron uno al otro a través de los cinco metros que los separaba.

—Tenía miedo de que hubieras cambiado de opinión—dijo en voz baja.

—Casi lo hago—Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro. —Estoy fuera de mi elemento. No tenía ni la más remota idea, cuando te lo propuse, de que iba a hacer una vez que realmente estuviera aquí.

—Quítate la ropa.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora? ¿Así nada más?

—Síp.

—Pero…—Hizo una pausa. —¿Eso es lo que quieres, Darien? ¿Un strip-tease?

—No. —Su hambrienta mirada la barrió de la cabeza a los pies. —Prefiero arrancarte la ropa yo mismo y joderte duro y rápido contra la puerta, así podré llevarlo lento y fácil la segunda vez en la cama. La tercera vez será cara o cruz, pero te voy a joder en el jacuzzi o doblada en una silla. Pero un striptease nunca pasó por mi mente.

Tragó saliva, pero nunca apartó la vista.

—Lo justo es justo, Serena. Ahora tú dime cómo lo quieres.

—Así. Contra la puerta. Mi fantasía es que estás tan loco por tenerme que no puedes esperar otro segundo.

—No es una fantasía, es una realidad. —Las manos de Darien estaban en su pelo y estrelló su boca a la de ella antes de que pudiera tomar su próxima respiración.

Dios, tenía buen sabor. Dulce y caliente. Mientras la besaba, la conducía hacia la puerta. Alargó la mano hacia las correas del bolso que colgaba de su mano. Lo tomó e hizo un ruido sordo cuando lo lanzó descuidadamente en el mostrador.

Serena se quejó.

Darien desabrochó su abrigo y lo deslizó por sus hombros, lo arrojó a un lado. Sus dedos trazaron el centro de su cuerpo hasta la parte inferior de su suéter.

—Levanta—exhortó.

Levantó los brazos y la prenda de lana crepitó con estática cuando la pasó por encima de su cabeza. Su camiseta de manga larga lo siguió.

Le alisó el pelo suelto y le susurró: —Hay bastante electricidad entre nosotros, ¿no es así, querida?

—Sí, me hace hormigueo en la piel.

—Y no he empezado todavía. —Las aterciopeladas protuberancias de sus pechos que se derramaban sobre su liso sostén blanco le hacían señas para probarlas profundamente. Le mordisqueó la columna de su garganta hasta que su barbilla se posó en el escote.

Su petición suave: —más, no te detengas—amplificó su nivel de deseo. Sus dedos buscaron el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros y bajó la cremallera.

De alguna manera, Serena logró desabrocharle la camisa y le acarició con las palmas de sus manos frías sobre su pecho desnudo.

Darien rozó con sus manos las caderas y la columna vertebral. Dio un tirón rápido al gancho de su sujetador y las copas cayeron, dejando al descubierto cada rincón maravilloso de sus pechos.

—Dios, eres perfecta—dijo antes de succionar un pezón melocotón pálido, profundamente en su boca.

—Oh, eso es bueno.

—Mmm—fue su respuesta mientras chupaba y raspaba, usando sus dientes en la punta y luego lamía para aliviar la picadura. Darien prestó suma atención a los deliciosos globos hasta que gimió. Mientras besaba su camino de regreso hasta su exquisita boca, sus dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo. Su dedo corazón atravesó la barrera de su panty, hasta la dulce hendidura entre los labios de su coño, y encontró el calor y la humedad de su excitación.

Un ronco gemido retumbó en su boca.

—Ya estás lista para mí—gruñó. —Quítate los zapatos. Luego los pantalones. Rápido.

Darien dio un paso atrás y se quitó los calcetines. Vio como Serena se deslizaba de la mezclilla.

Ella enganchó los dedos en la cintura de sus bragas y se detuvo.

—Si no quieres que los arranque, quítate esos también.

Serena honestamente parecía como si prefiriese eso, lo que lo llevó a hacer otro gruñido primitivo.

Su ropa interior desapareció.

Darien metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero buscando su cartera y sacó el condón solitario. La lanzó en algún lugar cerca de la mesa y se despojó de sus vaqueros. Después de rasgar el envoltorio con los dientes, hizo rodar el látex a lo largo de su eje.

—Me voy a enterrar profundamente hasta las bolas dentro de ti, ahora mismo—Curvando sus manos alrededor de las mejillas de su trasero, dijo: —Sostente fuerte—y la levantó contra la puerta.

Un chillido sorprendido se le escapó. Sus piernas, de forma automática, le rodearon la cadera y los brazos se enroscaron en su cuello.

Alineó su polla en ese hoyo dulce, húmedo y apretó los dientes, dolorido por montarla duro desde el principio.

Pero cuando luchaba por meter el primer par de pulgadas, se sintió aliviado de haber ignorado sus impulsos más bajos.

Serena era increíblemente apretada. Se tragó sus sonidos jadeantes, trabajando en su interior, poco a poco, hasta que el agarre caliente de su sexo rodeó su polla.

A medida que su cuerpo se ajustaba a su alrededor, comenzó a besarla lentamente, anhelando su rendición, su entrega, excitándola hasta el punto que se fundiera en él.

Serena le tiró del pelo para separar sus labios de los de ella.

—Muéstrame esa pasión. Rápido y fuerte, Darien. Hazme arder.

Sosteniendo su mirada, se retiró y empujó de golpe profundo. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis estocadas sólidas.

—Sí. Dios. Justo así.

Con sus manos sujetas en su culo, Darien siguió mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras flexionaba la cadera.

—Me alegro que tengamos toda la noche porque esta primera vuelta va a ser corta.

—Eso es lo único corto en ti, vaquero.

Él puso sus labios contra su oreja.

—¿Quién es la que habla dulce ahora?

—Ni dulce ni hablar. —mordió ligeramente su mandíbula. —Jódeme más fuerte.

Los próximos tres embistes enviaron a Serena fuera de órbita. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros. Los músculos de su vagina se apretaron alrededor de su polla. Su cabeza golpeó contra la puerta, dejando al descubierto la larga línea de su garganta.

Darien aspiró en el arco tentador de su cuello mientras se estremecía y gemía, su cuerpo golpeaba contra él y la puerta. Se perdió en su aroma a vainilla, el sabor débil de sal en su piel y su respuesta sin restricciones.

Cuando los últimos impulsos de su orgasmo se desvanecieron, alargó sus empujes.

Tan cerca. Más. Maldita sea. No. Él quería que esto durase.

Con voz ronca, pidió: —Sigue—en medio de un beso succionante en la oreja, que lo empujó directo a una sobrecarga sexual.

Golpeó en ella mientras sus bolas se endurecían, enviando ríos de fuego líquido hasta su eje. Darien apretó los ojos, dejando que su bestia interior tomara el control, gruñendo su placer mientras sus labios húmedos trazaban la línea de su cuello. Su murmullo entrecortado cosquilleaba en el oído, enviando escalofríos que bailaban a través de su piel.

La cabeza de Darien giró. Apenas si podía recuperar el equilibrio o la respiración, o absorber la realidad de esta suave mujer sexy temblando en sus brazos.

Eventualmente, los besos húmedos a lo largo de su cabello lo despertaron de nuevo a la Tierra.

—¿Darien?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Puede despegarme de la puerta?

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró sus ojos brillantes de pasión.

—En un minuto. Esto primero—Darien puso su boca sobre la de ella y la besó con toda la delicadeza y la dulzura que pudo reunir.

Cuando lentamente liberó sus labios en pequeños mordiscos, ella suspiró como en sueños.

—¿Estás lista para el segundo punto de mi lista de Navidad?

—Pensé que se suponía que eran _mis_ fantasías, No-Tan-Santo-Darien.

—Y así es. Pero creo que me saborear tu dulzura para deleite de mi corazón va a cumplir tanto con mis fantasías como con las tuyas, ¿no es así?

El cuerpo flexible de Serena vibraba con anticipación cuando Darien se la llevó a la cama y la puso en el mullido colchón.

—Siéntate aquí. Yo ya vuelvo.

Su mirada recorrió la suite del hotel. Darien ciertamente no había escatimado. La habitación estaba un paso por encima de lo típico, incluso para una suite. Los apliques de la pared emitían una suave luz dorada sobre la enorme cama y un árbol de Navidad brillaba en la esquina.

Se oyó el inodoro fluir. El agua corriendo. La puerta del baño se abrió.

Darien llevaba una toalla en la mano y tenía una expresión tímida.

—¿Estás dolorida? Yo... eh... fui un poco rudo.

—Te dije que no me importaba. Era exactamente lo que quería. —_Tú eres exactamente_ _lo que quería_, pensó, pero no lo dijo.

Se arrastró junto a ella y apretó sus labios contra los suyos, al mismo tiempo el paño frío apretó contra su sexo hinchado. Darien tragó el grito sorprendido y le acarició la mano por la barriga, sonriendo contra su boca cuando los músculos sensibles entre sus huesos de la cadera se estremecieron. La punta de su dedo pulgar se sumergió en su ombligo, acariciando en círculos alrededor y encaminándose hacia arriba. Cuando llegó a sus costillas, ella se rió y lo empujó.

—Detente.

—¿Cosquillas?

—Terriblemente.

—¿Tendré que restringirte cuando hago esto? —La lengua de Darien fue de la curva de la cintura hasta la axila y bajo las curvas de su pecho.

—¡Darien!

—¿Qué? —Hizo lo mismo por el otro lado.

Serena trataba de no reír, pero era inútil.

—Dios. Eso hace cosquillas.

Antes de que ella descubriera el motivo de su locura, se había movido y estaba sobre su cabeza. Bajó la boca hasta que pudo sentir sus exhalaciones rápidas en su piel. Entonces, esa malvada lengua rosada lamió sólo la punta de su pezón.

Ella se olvidó completamente de reír mientras lo veía dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de la punta encrespada. Cada paso, ampliándose más que la anterior. Más húmeda que la anterior. Sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros. Su respiración más irregular. Oh quería más de esa boca. Ella arqueó la espalda, con la esperanza que aceptase la deliberada invitación.

Sus ojos color azules se centraron en los suyos.

—No está permitida la timidez. Dime lo que quieres.

Serena apretó las manos a los lados de su cara.

—Quiero que chupes mis pezones. Ambos. Duro. Que me hagas retorcer. Me hagas mojar. —Entonces ella empujó su cabeza hacia abajo.

Darien hizo exactamente lo que le pedía. La succionó tan profundo que juró su pezón golpeó la parte trasera de su lengua. Él apretó y acarició un seno, trazando una línea sobre la alta curva, burlando de la punta hinchada con sus dedos, mientras trabajaba en el otro con la boca. Cambió varias veces de lado y parecía sentir un inmenso orgullo en cada uno de sus movimientos, cada gemido, cada lamento mendicante.

Ella nunca había llegado tan cerca del orgasmo con un hombre dándole tanto deleite estrictamente en sus pechos.

Él levantó la cabeza.

—Te hice retorcer. Ahora vamos a ver si puedo hacerte mojar.

—Ya lo has hecho.

—Eso es lo que quería oír. —Le quitó la toalla y le besó el vientre hacia abajo hasta el centro de su cuerpo. Al llegar a la delgada línea, casi invisible, de rizos color marrón-rojizo en su montículo, sonrió.

—Es como una flecha apuntando a mi destino. Muy práctico—Sus grandes manos aterrizaron en el interior de sus muslos. —Sepáralas. Quiero saborear cada centímetro de piel de este coño desnudo.

El calor inundó la cara de Serena. Era caliente como el infierno oír a Darien llamar a las cosas por su nombre o al coño, coño, en este caso. Ella flexionó sus talones y se deslizó a sobre las sábanas satinadas tan ampliamente como podía alcanzar.

—Maldita sea, mujer. —los ojos de Darien estaban fundidos con el deseo. —Eres muy flexible. Apuesto a que puedo doblarte de todas las maneras, ¿no?

—Probablemente.

Esa sonrisa hermosa de vaquero, brilló.

—Tengo toda la intención de probar esa teoría más tarde. Por ahora... —él lamió a fondo la longitud de su raja, gimió profundamente, se lamió los labios como si hubiera probado ambrosía y lo hizo otra vez. Y otra vez.

Cuando Serena rotó sus caderas por más, se detuvo, mirándola a través de la longitud de su cuerpo desnudo.

—Eh, eh. No tan rápido. Me estoy tomando mi tiempo. Te vendrás cuando yo esté listo para que te vengas, no antes. Y cuando te vengas—le metió la lengua dentro de su canal y la movió antes de retirarla por completo—vas a gritar mi nombre.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—Pero, Darien…

—No hay negociaciones. Las manos sobre la cabeza. —Sus ojos brillaron. —O puedes jugar con sus tetas. Tu elección.

Sus piernas se pusieron rígidas cuando su cabeza desapareció entre sus piernas de nuevo.

—Señor, lo que me hace ver esta dulce crema gotear más rápido de lo que puedo coger—murmuró contra su muslo.

Su lengua juguetona hurgó cada grieta. Cada pliegue escondido. Se amamantó de los labios de su coño, dejando que sus dientes rasparan ligeramente su clítoris. En repetidas ocasiones besó la tira de vello, frotándose la barbilla y las mejillas sobre ella, como... dejando su marca. Besó, lamió y chupó todos los sectores de su fresca y depilada piel.

Su estómago se agitó. Todo su cuerpo quemaba, muy caliente. Incluso los dedos de sus malditos pies se movían con mucho gusto.

No había duda en la mente de Serena, de que Darien disfrutaba llevándola hasta el borde y estaba memorizando sus reacciones para su uso futuro.

_¿Para su uso futuro? Ilusiones, Sere. Este es un acuerdo de una única noche. Mañana por la mañana saldrán de aquí, satisfechos por la plena realización de sus deseos triple X de Navidad. _

Su entusiasmo se hundió ante la idea de no volver a ver al sexy, provocativo No-Tan-Santo-Darien otra vez.

Cuando le mordió el interior de su rodilla, se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

—Te perdí por un segundo. Pensé que podría estar aburriéndote.

Serena se apoyó en los codos.

—No es aburrido, sólo pensaba en la mejor manera de rogarte para que me hagas terminar.

—Eso haré. Échate hacia atrás. Te tengo.

Ella gimió suavemente cuando Darien se pegó a su clítoris. Zumbó sobre el cúmulo de nervios, enviándole una nueva serie de temblores ondulantes a través de su cuerpo.

Un dedo se deslizó en su canal húmedo. Con el estímulo adicional y la sensación de saciedad, exhaló un suave suspiro, agradecida. Darien se rió entre dientes e insertó otro dedo.

Cuando hizo un patrón ondulante sobre su clítoris, no pudo evitarlo, alzó la pelvis y le susurro: —Por favor.

Cuando Darien acarició el lugar dentro de su vagina por debajo de su hueso púbico, apretó sus labios en torno a ese tembloroso punto y lo chupó. Y siguió chupando hasta su clítoris hizo un espasmo y sus hombros caían a la cama mientras ella enterraba su sexo en su cara.

El cuerpo de Serena nunca había conocido un placer tan intenso, sincronizado vibrantemente en su cabeza, su coño, su clítoris y sus pezones, que hacía ver a sus experiencias sexuales anteriores como una burla.

Ella trataba de empujar lejos la hábil boca de Darien, aún cuando le agarraba la cabeza para retenerlo para siempre allí. Él no se movió hasta que la última punzada pulso contra su lengua. Ella se hundió indefensa en el colchón, tratando de no hacer otra cosa más que recuperar su cordura, poner en marcha sus pulmones, y formular una propuesta de matrimonio decente.

Darien se rió contra su pelvis.

—Fue bueno, ¿eh?

—¿Qué?

—Me acabas de pedir que me case contigo.

Serena se dobló hacia arriba.

—¡Mierda! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

—Síp.

Hablando de vergüenza…

Se puso de pie y tomó la caja de condones sin abrir (¡tamaño magnum!) de la mesita de noche y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Se le caía la baba, la verdad. Se preguntó si debería comprar un billete de lotería, ya que, maldita sea, esa era su noche de suerte. Con la ropa puesta, Darien era magnífico. Completamente desnudo, era lisa y llanamente un dios.

Un dios que había tenido el rostro hundido entre sus muslos en los últimos veinte minutos.

Definitivamente material de billete de lotería.

Darien desgarró un condón y lo hizo rodar antes de que ella despejara la niebla de la lujuria de su cerebro sobreexcitado por el sexo.

—... Con una condición.

Se las arregló para apartar la mirada de su impresionante erección (¿dos erecciones? ¿En treinta minutos?) Y lo miró a los ojos.

—Umm. Lo siento. No he oído todo. ¿Qué dijiste?

Se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a ella.

—Dije que cualquier mujer con la que me case necesita saber montar. —Apartó el pelo de su cara. —Así que móntame y muéstrame qué tienes.

Un calor revelador se esparció en sus mejillas una vez más.

—Pero yo…

—Maldita sea, es excitante verte ruborizar.

La mirada de Serena viajó hasta su ingle.

—No parece que necesites ayuda para conseguir excitarte.

—Todo lo que tú haces, querida. —Darien colocó su mano en la mitad de su espalda y la instó a seguir.

—Móntame.

Los nervios la tenían mordiéndose el labio mientras pasaba una pierna por encima de él, sorprendida por el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Darien quitó el pelo de su cara y le levantó la barbilla para arriba.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella exclamó: —Yo nunca lo he hecho así antes.

Pausa.

—Bueno, estás cargada de sorpresas esta noche. —Darien enroscó un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo y la tiró más cerca. —Bésame. No puedo tener suficiente de esa boca.

—¿Pero qué hay acerca de…

—Ya vamos a llegar allí. No hay prisa. —Darien le dio otro lento beso, de esos que derriten hasta los huesos. Completándolo con una larga serie de caricias de sus ásperas manos de trabajo, desde las piernas al torso, los hombros y por la columna, hasta las nalgas. No la empujó o tiró de ella hacia su erección. Él parecía contento de tocarla y aprender todos los matices de su boca.

Serena deslizó sus labios hasta la pequeña hendidura sexy en su barbilla, amando el roce de su barba contra su lengua. Utilizó sus dientes para mordisquear el ángulo interesante de su mandíbula hasta que llegó a su oreja.

—Estoy lista para mi clase de equitación, vaquero.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Muévete hacia atrás. ¿Me sientes?

—¿Quieres decir que cosa grande, dura y gruesa que sobresale?

—Otra vez con el hablar dulce. Cuando estés lista, te subes, lo haces entrar y comienzas a cabalgar.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Síp. Tú marcas el ritmo. Estás a cargo.

—¿Debo sentarme? ¿O yacer sobre ti?

—De cualquier manera. Si te sientas, puedo acariciar tu clítoris. Pero no voy a quejarme por tener esas hermosas tetas rozándome en el pecho.

Se levantó sobre sus rodillas, alineó la pelvis en su lugar y apuntó el eje rígido hacia arriba con una mano mientras apoyaba la mano libre en su amplio pecho. El calor oscureció sus ojos al ver su polla lentamente desaparecer en su cuerpo.

Serena tomó su propio tiempo dulce y se alegró de que Darien no la agarrarse de las caderas y la forzara hacia abajo.

Una vez que estuvo asentado completamente dentro de ella, cerró los ojos y gimió.

—Ah, infiernos. Te sientes tan bien, Serena. Cálida, firme y perfecta. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Las dulces palabras de Darien la hicieron hacer una pausa.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Y tú? —Respondió ella.

—Nunca he estado mejor. Haz lo que quieras, cariño, tienes las riendas.

Experimentó con elevaciones y descensos. Amaba apretar profundo al final. Pero echaba de menos el contacto piel con piel. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos al los lados de su cabeza y suspiró un "Oh."

—Te gusta ¿verdad?

—Dios sí.

—Déjame ayudarte. Esto te gustará aún más. —Darien agarró las mejillas de su trasero y apretó suavemente, meciéndolo.

—Oh, eso es... me gusta mucho eso.

—Pensé que lo haría. No te tenses. ¿Otra cosa buena acerca que estés en esta posición? Puedo darte un beso y pasar mis manos por toda tu suave piel.

Serena se sacudió sobre él, asombrada por la sensación de poder de estar en la cima. Sorprendida por el control que Darien libremente le había entregado. Sorprendida por la forma en que sus besos perezosos, húmedos fueran tan seductores. Ella no había tenido muchos amantes en sus veintiocho años, y ninguno de ellos mostró esta confianza y alegría, a veces incluso después de meses de noviazgo, como Darien le había mostrado en unas pocas horas.

Besó a fondo su garganta.

—¿En qué estás pensando tan duramente, cariño?

—Lo siento. Y-yo tiendo a pensar demasiado las cosas. —Dejó de moverse sobre él. —¿Estás loco?

—No. Sólo por curiosidad en cuanto a lo que atrajo tu atención lejos de esto. —Él flexionó sus caderas. —Porque es poderosamente bueno.

Ella gimió.

—Así es. Yo estaba pensando en ti. ¿Cuánto... no te importa que yo no soy ... eres tan paciente... Eres grandioso y estoy muy contenta de estar aquí contigo.

—Serena, nena—Su voz era ronca. —Ven aquí.

Los besos de Darien se intensificaron y ella comenzó a empujar sobre toda su dureza masculina. Deslizando vientre con vientre.

El roce del pelo en su pecho sobre los pezones le causó un estremeció por la espalda, que continuó con los dedos acariciando suavemente como gotas de lluvia.

El continuo roce de su vello púbico en su clítoris le provocó un orgasmo corto, pero poderoso, que dejó a Serena jadeando mientras caía sobre él.

Murmuraba contra su garganta, palabras masculinas sin sentido, estimulándola a través de cada dulce pulso.

Cerró sus manos a su culo y empujó hacia arriba.

—Justo ahí. Sí, así. Sí. —Darien arqueó su cuello y ella retrocedió para ver su rostro cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de él. ¡Dios! era sexy, perdido en el momento, un momento de pasión que ella la había traído. Otra sensación de poder sexual la envalentonó para dispersar besos a lo largo de su pecho.

Él parpadeó y hizo una pequeña sonrisa, sorprendido.

—Whoa.

—Voy a decirlo. ¿Significa eso que quieres que me detenga?

—Nunca—Él siguió el contorno de la mandíbula con su dedo temblando. —Creo que te gusta estar en la cima.

—Mmm-hmm. Creo que has creado un monstruo.

—Espera a ver lo que tengo planeado para la tina de agua caliente.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ama de la Navidad**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Lorelei James Serie ****(Wild Chiba Boys) y el nombre de la novela es Mistress Christmas****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

—¿Hay una tina de agua caliente aquí?

Señor, Darien amaba esa mirada de grandes ojos abiertos de Serena. Inocente, pero interesada.

—Más bien como una bañera profunda con chorros de hidromasaje. —Él jugó con su cabello. —¿Suena divertido?

—Todo suena divertido contigo. —Serena besuqueó su nariz y se deslizó hacia delante hasta que su polla ablandada se deslizó de su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A conseguir una bebida. —Ella le guiñó un ojo. —Todo el trabajo de montar me trajo sed.

Darien sonrió.

—¿Podría el champagne apagarla?

Allí estaba esa expresión de ojos de búho de nuevo.

—¿Compraste champán?

—Venía con la habitación. ¿Estás preparada para un vaso o dos?

—Absolutamente.

Saltó de la cama.

—Déjame limpiar mientras tomas la botella de champán de la nevera.

Tan pronto como se puso de pie, Serena lo rodeó con sus brazos por detrás y le acarició la mitad de su espalda.

—Gracias.

—¿Por?

No hubo respuesta, pero como se había metido profundamente en él tan dulcemente Darien no la presionó para una respuesta.

Él simplemente le apretó el brazo y le dijo: "De nada", antes de continuar hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando regresó, la música suave brotaba de la televisión a través de las puertas del armario cerrado. Serena se puso una bata de cortesía del hotel y estaba acurrucada en un rincón del sofá con los pies metidos debajo de ella.

Extraño. Había esperado que la desnudez no le molestara. Para estar su a gusto, se puso la otra bata que había sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Ella señaló a la botella y las copas en la mesa de café.

—Yo no soy tan buena con las cosas que tienen el potencial de explotar. Sería mi suerte, si el corcho me golpea en el ojo.

Darien aflojó los amarres y la cubierta. Un par de giros hábiles y sonó un chasquido fuerte al liberar el corcho. Un zarcillo delgado de vapor fantasma salía del cuello de la botella verde mientras servía el líquido espumoso en las copas.

—Tú eres bueno en eso. ¿Haz hecho saltar algunas tapas en tus días?

Dándole un vaso, se sentó a su lado. Justo al lado de ella.

—La única tapa que estoy interesado en hacer saltar es la tuya, querida.

Serena se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

—Creo que hemos establecido que eres un experto en esa área.

—Hey. —La tomó de la barbilla y levantó su cara hacia él. —¿Lo lamentas?

—Ni una sola vez.

—Bien. Entonces, vamos a brindar. Por los deseos de Navidad hechos realidad.

—Voy a brindar por eso. —chocó su copa con la de Darien y bebió hasta la última gota dorada, esforzándose por terminar su trago.

—Te gusta el champán, ¿verdad?

Acercó el vaso por más.

—Mmm-hmm. Tiendo a ser glotona, ya que nunca lo tomo.

—¿No tienes a los hombres ofreciéndote comprar cualquier trago que tu corazón desee beber todas las noches en Sugar Plums? —Después de que Darien dijera, deseó haber mantenido su tonta boca cerrada.

Su linda nariz pecosa se arrugó.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, pero ¿puede ser que el lugar quede fuera del tema de debate esta noche?

—Por supuesto. Mientras que respondas a una pregunta para mí primero.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Es Navidad tu fiesta favorita?

—No.

—¿No?

—Quiero decir, está bien, y mi actitud no es causa del trabajo. Hay tantas expectativas en esta época del año. Comprar el regalo perfecto para cada uno en tu lista. La presión que sacrificar tus vacaciones para pasarlo con la familia, y luego una vez estás allí, lamentas haber ido. La constante tentación de comer demasiado, beber demasiado, gastar mucho dinero. —Darien se quedó mirando la efervescencia del líquido en el vaso. —O terminas pasándolo solo, preguntándote si todo el mundo tiene tan excelente vinculación con su familia y que tú eres una especie de patético perdedor, porque nadie quiere pasar Navidad contigo.

—Exactamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron en perfecto entendimiento y lo derribó. Serena era la primera persona que había pasado de hablar poéticamente sobre las alegrías y maravillas de la temporada de vacaciones. La primera persona que había entendido su ambivalencia.

—Supongo que estarás sola este año.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo. —Él levantó su vaso. —Entonces, ¿cuál es tu fiesta favorita?

—El cuatro de julio—dijo Serena sin pausa.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—El clima es cálido. La cerveza está fría. Los chicos se emocionan por ver una exhibición de fuegos artificiales como lo hacen por ver a Santa Claus. Tiene una duración de un día y por lo general hay una feria alrededor.

—¿Cómo una feria Country?

—Yo nunca había estado en una hasta que me mudé aquí. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Siempre hay toneladas de deliciosos alimentos malos-para-la-salud. Paseos vertiginosos de carnaval. Concursos de comer tarta, juegos como el de atrapar al cerdo engrasado. Admirar las exposiciones de los Quilts1, ver el tractor de arrastre y el derby de demolición.

—Querida, me gustaría llevarte a casa a nuestra feria del condado. Es todo eso, además de un rodeo. Vas a explotar.

Serena tomó un sorbo de champán y lo estudió de una manera muy inquietante.

—¿No sentirías vergüenza de llevar a alguien como yo a tu casa en Wyoming?

—¿Qué quieres decir con alguien como tú? —Entonces se le ocurrió que había estado tan a gusto con ella que había olvidado por completo que Serena se ganaba la vida quitándose la ropa. No es que le importara una mierda lo que otras personas pensaran.

—Por supuesto que no tendría una pizca de vergüenza de llevarte a casa para que conozcas a mi gente y tú tampoco deberías. Lo que haces es un trabajo, no es todo lo que eres, Serena. Yo estaría muy orgulloso de tenerte de mi brazo en el baile de rodeo de la comunidad.

—Lástima que no bailo.

El vaso se detuvo a medio camino de su boca.

—¿Me estás engañando otra vez?

Se quedó helada.

—Umm. Quiero decir, yo no bailo con pareja. Nunca he sido muy buena en eso.

Darien ofreció una sonrisa lobuna.

—Bueno, es tu noche de suerte, porque soy de lo mejor bailarín de "dos pasos"2 de este lado de Cheyenne.

—Me imagino que lo eres, pero será inútil.

—Nunca se sabe, a menos que lo intentes. —Señaló su vaso. —Bebe, y la lección va a comenzar.

—Darien…

—No hay discusión. Este es mi fantasía. —Tomó el control remoto y cambió la música.

Serena se puso en pie.

—¿Tu fantasía es enseñarle a una descoordinada contad…?—Su boca se cerró de golpe.—¿No sería posible que tu fantasía fuera algo simple y masculino como yo dándote una mamada en el jacuzzi?

—Sin duda es una posibilidad para más adelante. En este momento mi fantasía se bailar dos pasos desnudo, con una mujer hermosa.

Darien la miró mientras le desató el cinturón de la bata. Las solapas quedaron abiertas, exponiéndola desde el pecho a las rodillas. Deslizó sus dedos por debajo del tejido para llegar a su piel suave, cálida y lentamente empujó la bata de sus hombros, que aterrizó en la alfombra con un ruido sordo.

—Tu turno.

Serena apretó la boca en el hueco de su garganta e hizo un trabajo rápido con el nudo que mantenía su bata cerrada. La tela se deslizó por su espalda y se amontonó en el suelo.

Darien la llevó al centro de la habitación y estrechó su mano izquierda en la derecha, llevándola contra él. Centró su mano izquierda en la parte baja de la espalda.

—¿Cómoda?

—No. Me siento estúpida.

—Te equivocas. Te sientes muy bien. —Darien la besó, sorprendido por la forma en que su boca flotaba sobre él en dulce entrega. Ahora bien, si podía conseguir que su cuerpo se moviera de esa manera, ella sería la sensación del "dos pasos" de todos los tiempos.

A él le encantaría llevarla los bares del oeste en el área metropolitana. Mientras se balanceaban juntos, él la besó, perdiéndose en ella.

Cuando la canción cambia a un ritmo más acelerado, ella se resistió y rompió el beso.

—Espera.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Tan fácil como caerse de un tronco. Paso, paso, de nuevo, arrastre. Paso, paso, de nuevo arrastre. Paso, paso, de nuevo arrastre.

Serena bajó la cabeza para mirar sus pies y le dio un codazo en la barbilla hacia arriba.

—Los ojos en los míos. Siente el ritmo en la forma en que tu pareja te mueve, no en tus pies. Cada pareja es diferente.

—¿Para cuántas parejas me estás preparando?

_Sólo para mí_.

En lugar de responder, Darien jaló a Serena más cerca cuando comenzó con pasos más amplios y rápidos.

Ella lo imitó y le pisó el pie.

—Lo siento. Menos mal que no uso zapatos.

—No hay problema. —Él giró en la habitación dos veces y luego se terminó la canción.

Serena se soltó de sus manos. O lo intentó, pero Darien la agarró con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No hemos terminado?

—Acabamos de empezar.

Su risa no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Yo no lo creo. —Ella se soltó de su agarre. —Aunque aprecio que hayas tenido compasión de mí por mi falta de gracia, los dos sabemos que las posibilidades de nosotros bailando juntos después de hoy son pocas.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí. —Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y alzó la barbilla obstinadamente. —Yo no vine aquí por clases de baile. No quiero pasar el poco tiempo que tenemos juntos quemando la alfombra, como Bobby y Sissy. Prefiero tener quemaduras de alfombra en todo mi cuerpo porque me muestres con lo que realmente fantaseas.

Picado, Darien contestó: —Recuerda que dijiste eso cuando tus rodillas estén en llamas. Él se lanzó por ella, girándola de manera que su delicioso culo se acurrucó contra su pene completamente erecto. Cruzó un brazo a través de sus hombros y con la otra mano sostuvo sus muñecas por delante de su cuerpo. Apretó su polla en su suave carne, con un sentimiento victorioso cuando ella se quedó sin aliento.

—Sólo con bailar contigo tiene ese efecto en mí.

—Darien, no quise…

—¿…Herir mis sentimientos? Lo hiciste. Ya que has despreciado mis avances en el baile tengo una idea para que me compenses. Por suerte, he evocado muchas otras viejas fantasías protagonizadas por ti. Y ya que insistes en ponerme a cargo, vamos a empezar con una que me gusta llamar "la cautiva de Navidad del vaquero" o "Atada como un pavo". Y no, no quieras discutir, porque, cariño, vas a ser amordazada.

El agarre de Darien alrededor de sus muñecas era como el hierro. Sin embargo, cuando se movió, lo aflojó un poco, dejando que Serena entendiera que él no tenía intención de hacerle daño, sólo jugar con ella un poco más rudo de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

La idea de estar atada para el placer de Darien, a merced de Darien, sólo capaz de expresar sus necesidades en sonidos sordos, la puso absolutamente mojada.

—Te gusta la idea, ¿no?

Cuando ella no respondió él puso su boca en su oído y le preguntó: —Responde a la pregunta, mientras todavía puedes.

Su caliente respiración, el caliente hombre y sus calientes palabras, le provocaron un escalofrío y dijo entre dientes: —Sí.

Labios calientes trazaron el arco de su cuello hasta el hombro.

—Bien. Yo no confío en ti que no escapes, por lo que los dos vamos a caminar hacia donde he escondido mis suministros. Una vez que te tenga como quiero, va a empezar la verdadera diversión.

Darien marchó con ella hasta la mesita de noche y hurgó en el cajón. El sonido de su traqueteo con la caja de condones, revelaba su creciente excitación, haciendo su pulso más rápido. Luego se adelantaron, deteniéndose en la parte de atrás del sofá.

Él le dio la vuelta. Tres pañuelos colgaban de sus dedos. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los suyos mientras sus manos trabajaban al nivel de la cintura.

Serena quedó asombrada con la forma trenzada de los nudos.

—¡Santa mierda! ¿Los hiciste sin mirar?

—Síp. ¿Te he dicho que soy malditamente bueno con todo lo que puede ser atado?

—Umm. No, no lo hiciste.

Él le dio una sonrisa.

—Mi error. Extiende tus brazos.

La concentración llenó los ojos de Darien mientras hacía una lazada de pañuelos alrededor de sus muñecas, dejándolas a alrededor de ocho pulgadas de distancia. Dos tirones rápidos y le dio una mirada de suficiencia.

—Después viene la mordaza. Pero primero... —Darien le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó. Inhalándola, realmente.

Un jugueteo lingual que la dejó mareada. Dolorida. Tonto hombre, podría mantenerla a su merced y cautiva con tan sólo el poder de su boca.

Entonces la tocó. Delineando la curva de su cuello. La línea de la clavícula, la pendiente del hombro por la espalda, los pulgares excavando en el arco de su columna vertebral. Las caricias eran tan dulces y amorosas que la bofetada rápido, fuerte en el culo la sorprendió, lo que la hizo dar un salto.

—¿Qué diablos? —Apenas pudo dejar escapar eso antes de que Darien pusiera el pañuelo en su boca. La giró. Un rápido tirón y quedó asegurado en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Darien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, una vez más poniendo sus labios peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

—Tú eres mía ahora que hacer lo que me plazca. Vamos a ver cómo luces con este hermoso cuerpo extendido para mi placer.

Serena mordió la tela cuando Darien la dobló en un ángulo de noventa grados. Su cuerpo se estremeció, en parte por pavonearse con el culo al aire, pero sobre todo de la emoción del misterioso juego de bondage de Darien.

—Te dejo margen de maniobra suficiente en las restricciones para que puedas agarrarte del respaldo del sofá.

Su respuesta se convirtió en un gemido ahogado cuando la palma de su mano golpeó el interior de sus muslos.

—Mmm-mmm ¿vamos a echar un vistazo a todo este dulce jugo de Serena? Espeso y cremoso. Pone sediento a un hombre. —Darien apoyó la cara junto a la suya. —¿Sabes cuál es el lugar más sexy en el cuerpo de una mujer? Además de esta zona donde el cuello se une con el hombro? —bailoteó las yemas de sus ásperos dedos sobre el área que había descrito.

La piel de gallina cubrió a Serena.

—Los hoyuelos por encima de su culo. Esas dos dulces hendiduras sólo ruegan por la atención de un hombre. —Con los pulgares le acarició la baja espalda. —Este lugar aquí. —Su cuerpo tembló duramente. —No te muevas. No importa lo que pase. Mantente así.

El contacto caliente de Darien desapareció y fue reemplazado por la pincelada fresca de su boca y el húmedo latigazo de su lengua.

Arqueó involuntariamente su columna vertebral, lo que le valió una bofetada en el culo.

—Te dije que no te muevas. —Su mano libre serpenteó hasta su vientre, a sus pechos. Tironeó y giró el pezón izquierdo hasta que estuvo duro como una piedra y luego lo pellizcó al mismo ritmo que tocaba su palpitante clítoris.

Todo ese estímulo, más las chupadas y lamidas a lo largo de la sensible columna, hacía difícil mantenerse en pie. Cada exhalación de Darien agitaba el fino vello que cubría su espalda y estremeció violentamente.

—Tan sexy. Tan audaz. Tan bella que me robas el maldito aliento.

Ella no habría sido capaz de hablar, incluso si no hubiera estado amordazada. Sus palabras retumbaron en su piel, añadiendo otra capa de excitación a su cuerpo y su mente sobre-estimulados.

—Quiero sentir que te corres completamente deshecha por mi tacto. Quiero oír tus gritos.

Serena trató de decir "demasiado" pero sólo pudo mascullar entre dientes a través del algodón que cubría su boca. Darien se movió y en su visión periférica lo vió agitando la botella.

—No hay suficiente para llenar un vaso, así que puede ser que también lo deje para un mejor uso. —Hizo chorrear el champagne por su espalda.

Unas pocas salpicaron sobre sus hombros, pero la mayoría se agrupó en el hueco de su cintura. Él lo sorbió con besos suaves y luego mordisqueaba con los dientes al final para romper su obediencia.

Serena se enderezó un poco, enviando el champagne burbujeante a gotear a lo largo de la raja de su culo. El intenso frío no hizo nada para enfriar el ardor entre sus muslos.

Las manos de Darien aterrizaron sólidamente en las mejillas de su trasero y las separaron cuando su lengua cálida trazó la hendija, persiguiendo las gotas hacia abajo, donde nadie había llegado nunca. Le pasó la lengua con salvajes gemidos de placer que reverberaron a lo largo de la médula espinal y casi le puso los pelos de punta. Su lengua le hizo cosquillas, bromas y degustaciones. Su coño. Su clítoris. Su ano. No permanecía en un lugar el tiempo suficiente para hacerla acabar, sólo mantenía la conexión entre los tres puntos calientes.

Justo cuando Serena sabía que no podía aguantar más, justo cuando sospechaba que sus rodillas iban a flaquear, Darien enroscó una mano poderosa alrededor de su cadera y la empaló. La mordaza le impidió gritar.

Slam. Retirada. Slam. Retirada. Slam. Retirada.

Darien la folló como si marcar su cuerpo con la fuerza del suyo. Duro. Implacable. Sin palabras. No había más sonidos, excepto el _slap-slap-slap_ de sus caderas contra sus nalgas y sus gruñidos masculinos.

Menearse no tenía ningún efecto. Él estaba cien por ciento a cargo de su placer. Ella no podía verbalizar sus necesidades. No podía tocar a acelerar la carrera hacia el orgasmo. Ni siquiera podía apretar sus piernas juntas y aumentar la fricción donde más lo necesitaba.

Sin perder el ritmo, Darien deslizó la mano sobre su cadera y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris suavemente, en directa oposición a la forma inquebrantable en que su polla se estrellaba contra ella.

Los contrastes eran tan asombrosos como la seguridad de que en tan sólo unas pocas horas, él había establecido el dominio sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando ese roce aparentemente suave en su clítoris desató su orgasmo como un maremoto, soltó la mordaza.

—Ahora voy a escucharte gritar.

Ella lanzó su aliento acumulado en una especie de medio grito, medio gemido. Darien hundió sus dientes en la nuca y chupó, mientras la atravesaba cada espasmo, cada pulso caliente del más abrumador, más intenso, más perfecto orgasmo de su vida.

Tan pronto como supo que había llegado al final, se enderezó y se apoderó de ambas caderas en sus manos para un mejor agarre ante sus fuertes embistes. Ella sintió la punta de su polla temblar dentro de ella y un gemido gutural brotó de su boca.

Serena apretó, abriendo y cerrando en torno a la dureza masculina, ordeñó cada contracción, deseando poder sentir el calor de su eyaculación calmando la hinchazón de los tejidos de su interior.

Sin aliento, Darien se dejó caer contra su espalda, pero ella estaba tan débil que no podía mantener a los dos de pie.

—Hey. Te tengo. —Apoyó sus brazos debajo de ella. —¿Estás bien?

—Mis brazos están dormidos.

Darien se rió y le besó la parte posterior de la cabeza, estirándose hacia abajo para desatar los lazos alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Entonces estamos empatados, porque mi pene está insensible.

—Creo que me mataste.

—¿Sí? Creo que eres más fuerte de lo que crees. —Su aliento agitó el pelo húmedo de su oreja. —¿Estás dolorida?

—Un poco.

—Yo podía besarte y hacerte sentir mejor.

Serena resopló.

—En vistas de nuestras lesiones, creo que debemos dar por finalizada la noche y arrastrarnos a la cama.

—Oh, claro que no. Vamos a tomarlo con un poco de calma, pero todavía queda mucha noche. Todavía mucho que no hemos intentado, sobre todo porque tengo que cumplir todas esas fantasías tuyas, malvadas y salvajes, antes del amanecer.

Un gemido se le escapó. ¿Porque no podía tomar más de él? ¿O porque no quería la noche llegara al final?

**Continuara…**

**Quilt: es una manta hecha en patchwork (retezos de tela) que son toda una obra de arte por su trabajo y la combinación de los colores y los motivos. Para entender mejor sobre esto, recomiendo ver la película "How to make an American Quilt" (Cómo hacer una colcha americana) con Winona Ryder. Para no perdérsela porque es muy romántica.**

**2****"Dos pasos" es un baile country.**

1

2


	6. Chapter 6

**Ama de la Navidad**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Lorelei James Serie ****(Wild Chiba Boys) y el nombre de la novela es Mistress Christmas****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Darien no podía creer que había atado a Serena. No podía creer que le había dejado amordazarla. ¡Infierno! no podía creer lo duro que la había follado.

Así que estaba un poco nervioso sobre lo que habría en sus ojos cuando la enfrentase. ¿Miedo? ¿Lamento? ¿Vergüenza?

En lugar de pensar en ello, Darien quitó la semi-dura polla de ese canal ajustado con un suave siseo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Serena y enterró la nariz en su pelo. ¡Dios! olía celestial. Como la vainilla. Como galletas de azúcar. Como a casa.

Ella se apoyó en él con un suspiro. Un suspiro era algo bueno.

—¿Tienes hambre? Podría pedir servicio de habitación.

—Tiene que ser como las dos de la mañana. Estoy seguro de que el restaurante no está abierto.

—Eso es probablemente cierto.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Siempre. Pero no suficiente hambre como para dejarte aquí sola, mientras voy a buscar alimentos. Tal vez me aventure a la máquina expendedora más tarde. —Darien besó la parte superior de su cabeza. —Por ahora, voy a empezar con el baño. —Y se retiró al cuarto de baño.

Después de desechar el condón, se volcó hacia los grifos de la bañera de estilo jardín. Mientras se lavaba las manos y la cara, oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

Serena asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Lamento molestarte, pero ¿puedo colarme a la ducha? Estoy pegajosa de la champaña.

—Me reuniré contigo. Sobre todo porque fue por mi causa que quedaras toda pegajosa. —Antes de que ella protestase, abrió la puerta de cristal y la llevó dentro. Abrió el agua, manteniendo la espalda al chorro hasta que estuvo a punto.

—Darien, no deberíamos…

—Deberíamos. No pienses en nada más que en cómo mis manos se sienten en tu piel. Sólo piensa en eso. De lo bien que encajamos juntos. En muchas maneras diferentes.

Darien alzó las armas de Serena hasta envolver su cuello. Deslizó sus labios sobre los de ella, permitiendo que sus manos vagaran por sus curvas resbaladizas, mientras la posicionaba para que el chorro de la ducha cayera en su espalda. Él aspiró su suspiro de satisfacción, llevándolo profundamente a sus pulmones, llenando su cuerpo y su alma con su dulzura. El barrido lento de sus manos se convirtió en una promesa silenciosa de que esta vez la tomaría despacio. Y así lo hizo. Él la besó y tentó, y la tocó hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Serena tiró de su cabello.

—¿Mmm? —Dijo, dejando que su boca lamiera las gotas de agua que corrían por la columna de su cuello, chupando su sabor embriagador, mezclado con el agua, sabiendo que nada haría para saciar su sed.

—¿No deberíamos ver la bañera para asegurarnos que no se desborde?

—En un segundo.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿Y si se derrama y empapa la alfombra? Y gotea agua en la habitación debajo de nosotros…

—Relájate. Va a estar bien. —Darien tomó sus pechos y los juntó para que pudiera lamer ambos pezones.

Ella se estremeció y un gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Cuando hundió sus dientes en la punta endurecida, se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Te duele?

—No. Ah. Todo lo contrario. Con los pellizcos y mordidas casi puedo...

—¿Puedes correrte de esta manera?

—Yo-yo no lo sé.

—Entonces voy a hacer que suceda. —Darien ronroneó contra su piel resbaladiza. —Dios, me encantan tus tetas. Sé que no es políticamente correcto, pero estas bellezas son tan maldita tentadoras.

Él se hartó de su sabor, la sensación de ella, su respuesta desinhibida como acercó las caderas más cerca de él. Los gemidos vibrantes de su pecho viajaron hacia sus labios y directamente a su polla.

Un jadeo especialmente agudo estalló de la boca de Serena.

—¡Más duro! Darien. Por favor.

Sin perder el ritmo, chupaba el pezón y apretaba el pezón izquierdo, cuando comenzó a correrse. Darien la miró, la cabeza echada hacia atrás con abandono, sin darse cuenta de que el agua golpeaba en ella, mientras tomaba con avidez todo el placer que le ofrecía.

Cuando exhaló otro de esos suspiros sexy, soñadores, lamió el camino de regreso hasta su garganta.

—¿Cómo estuvo eso?

—Diferente. —Serena abrió los ojos y le sonrió. —No hay necesidad de que el ego estalle en defensa. Fue bien diferente. Algo muy diferente ya que nunca lo he hecho antes. No es lo mismo que cuando chupabas mi...

Levantó una ceja.

—¿Tu qué?

—Ya sabes. —Se ruborizó más aún. —Hiciste que mi cuerpo entero hormiguee.

—Podría acostumbrarme a hacerte hormiguear. —Darien capturó su boca en un beso profundo y estiró el brazo detrás de ella para cerrar la ducha. —Probablemente es mejor que vayamos a ver la bañera.

—Omidios. ¡Me olvidé!

—Entonces debo de haber estado haciendo algo bien. Vamos —dijo, agarrando su mano.

Serena se tragó un suspiro mientras seguía el musculoso cuerpo desnudo de Darien a la parte principal del cuarto de baño.

Darien mantuvo el asimiento de su mano mientras ella pasaba las piernas por el borde y se hundía en el agua caliente.

—Ah. Esta es la temperatura perfecta.

—Pero está demasiado llena. Tal vez debería hacer una bala de cañón para deshacernos del exceso de agua.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

—Yo no lo recomiendo.

Riendo, él entró con gracia total.

—Pero yo quiero que quedes impresionada con mis habilidades con la bala de cañón.

—Confía en mí, estoy bastante impresionada con tus otras habilidades.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—¿Así que no quieres oír hablar de las noches de verano que pasé en el embalse Keyhole con mi hermano y mis primos? ¿Teniendo concursos de bala de cañón para ver quién podía mojar más a las chicas?

Sin tocarla, Darien la ponía más mojada que cualquier hombre que jamás hubiese conocido, y no tenía que hacer una bala de cañón para lograrlo. ¿Pensaría que era patética, si se lo mencionaba? ¿O se reiría? A ella le encantaba oír su risa.

—Estás pensando demasiado otra vez. Ven aquí. —Darien la llevó a su regazo, le apretó la espalda contra su pecho y situó su trasero en la ingle. Estiró los brazos sobre el borde de la bañera y su cabeza encajó perfectamente en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello.

Con las luces apagadas, rodeada de agua caliente y de un hombre caliente, otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

—¿Cómoda?

—Mmm.

—¿Quieres los chorros?

—¿Y tú?

—Tal vez un poco.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Su respiración le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

—¿Por qué eres tan complaciente?

—Pareces sorprendido.

—Supongo que lo estoy. Me figuraba en tu línea de trabajo, estando en primer plano todo el tiempo, serías más como una diva.

Serena resopló. Diva. No era exactamente una palabra usada para describir a una contadora. Pero su cuerpo se desplomó cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien no estaba hablando de su carrera real, sino de su supuesta vida salvaje como stripper. Otro resoplido mental sonó.

_Confiésale la verdad, él lo entenderá._

Seguro. Una parte de ella pensó que podría aceptarla como Serena, la mujer caliente con los números, pero una gran parte sospecha que fue el número caliente de Serena el que tenía su interés.

—¿Holls?

Señor. Nadie, excepto sus amigos más cercanos siempre la llamaba así, y le hizo cosquillas escuchar el llamado cariñoso viniendo de él.

—Pensé que ibas a encender los chorros.

—Lo estaba hasta que te abstrajiste. ¿Pensando demasiado otra vez?

—No. Sólo relajándome.

—Bien. Aquí vienen los chorros.

La espuma burbujeó y Serena cerró los ojos, preguntándose si la temperatura del agua, la satisfacción sexual, o la presencia del hombre silencioso, de presencia reconfortante, le permitía aflojarse tan a fondo. Su cuerpo parecía no tener huesos. No existía nada, salvo el olor húmedo del aguas, el blub blub blub de la bañera de hidromasaje, y la fuerza tranquila del hombre que la sujetaba.

Después de un tiempo el temporizador hizo click y los chorros se apagaron. Ella arqueó la espalda y las nalgas presionaron en la erección que no se había desinflado ni un poco desde que habían estado piel con piel en la ducha.

—¿Más burbujas?

—No. Estoy bien.

—¿Quieres salir?

—¿Por que eres tan complaciente? —Bromeó ella.

—Porque tengo una hermosa mujer desnuda pegada a mí. Saca a relucir mi lado caballeroso. —Darien besó el lugar debajo de la oreja. —Es una parte de mi personalidad que suelo mantener oculta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No tenemos todos aspectos de nosotros mismos que no compartimos con el mundo en general?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

—Así que... dime algo sobre ti que nadie más sabe.

Eso fue una extraña petición.

—¿Por qué?

—Va a ser divertido escuchar tus pensamientos más profundamente escondidos.

—Si yo comparto, ¿eso significa que tú también lo harás?

—Síp. La retribución hace el juego limpio. Vamos. Cuéntame un secreto.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Un secreto como si me robé un pedazo de caramelo cuando tenía cinco años y nunca me agarraron?

—¿Es eso cierto?

—No. Yo nunca he robado nada en mi vida. —¿Era su imaginación o se acababa de endurecer la postura de Darien?

A la ligera, dijo: —yo estaba pensando en un bocado más jugoso. Ya sabes. Como saltar de un trampolín en tu patio trasero, desnuda. O que pasaste un fin de semana en una colonia nudista. O que te metiste en la piscina del vecino cuando él estaba fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué estoy desnuda en todos los escenarios?

Darien recorría con su mano desde la punta de sus dedos a su antebrazo, en un sensual deslizamiento. Su piel ondulaba debajo de su toque lento y constante.

—Porque me gusta imaginarme que estás desnuda, incluso cuando ya estés desnuda en mis brazos.

—Odio decepcionarte, pero yo no he hecho nada tan audaz. —Hizo una pausa, casi temiendo que le decepcionara si no confesaba un escenario extravagante y digno de una stripper.

—¿Nada? Vamos, escúpelo. No voy a juzgarte.

—Bien. ¿Esa vez? ¿En el campamento de la banda?

Se rió entre dientes en su cuello y envió estremecimientos por su frente, la espalda y por todas partes.

—Muy graciosa.

—La verdad es que tienes una idea equivocada de mí, Darien. Yo nunca he hecho algo salvaje. Este—hizo un gesto hacia el cuarto de baño y el resto de la habitación—estar aquí contigo, tener sexo con un perfecto extraño, es la cosa más aventurera que he hecho.

Ella sospechaba que su silencio significaba que no le creía.

—En serio. Soy desesperadamente aburrida.

—No estoy de acuerdo. —Darien pasó la palma de la mano sobre la línea de su cadera. —No hay una sola cosa aburrida sobre ti. Eres toda curvas exquisitas, tentadoras. Yo podría comerte toda, querida.

—¿No lo has hecho ya?

—Una vez no es suficiente. —Apretó su culo entre sus muslos poderosos y su polla se ajustó contra la baja espalda. —No lo suficiente.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar la garantía de su boca, como la había lamido y llevado al frenesí. Quería darle la misma satisfacción que le había regalado.

Sintiéndose audaz, fue hacia el otro lado de la bañera.

—¿Fue algo que dije? —Serena asintió. —¿Qué?

—Dijiste que la retribución hace el juego limpio. —Calor líquido destelló en sus ojos. —Así que, ¿por qué no pones ese culo sexy en el borde y me dejas tener la oportunidad de comerte todo?

No tuvo que decirle dos veces. El agua se derramó por el borde de la bañera cuando Darien se subió en posición. Serena deslizó y mantuvo la mirada en su polla. Cuando se humedeció los labios y los dedos delgados se envolvieron alrededor del tronco… casi eyacula sobre esos pechos deliciosos.

Ella no tentó. No lamió suave. O atormentó. No acarició su saco con esa boca seductora. O susurró besos a lo largo de su eje. Serena se abalanzó y se lo tragó todo.

—¡Jesús!

Su cabeza se balanceaba rápido. Su mano acariciaba con mayor rapidez. Su ritmo era incesante. Determinado.

Y rápido. Demasiado rápido. Por más increíble que se sintiera rodeado de ese apretado, succionante calor, iba tras él con tal celo que estaba en camino del más rápido orgasmo de su vida.

¿Era esa su intención?

Darien le dio un toquecito con los pulgares en los huecos de sus mejillas y se detuvo el movimiento.

—¿Serena?

La expresión de Serena revelaba pánico puro cuando su polla se deslizó de su boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Estoy haciendo mal?

—No. Dios no. Es sólo que... ¿cuál es la prisa?

Sus mejillas se pusieron carmesí y agachó su rostro de la vista.

—Lo siento.

—Hey. No hay razón para que lo sientas.

—Es sólo que... yo nunca he sido muy buena en este tipo de cosas.

Esa suave admisión casi malditamente le arrancó todo el aire de sus pulmones, sobre todo porque sabía que había sido duro como el infierno para ella admitirlo. O estaba mintiendo.

Maldita sea la parte cínica de su cerebro.

—¿Puedes mirarme, por favor?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por favor?

Una vez más, ella meneó la cabeza.

Darien agarró su pelo y la obligó a levantar la frente en alto. No había mentira en sus ojos, sólo humillación pura.

—Escucha. No hiciste nada malo. Me encanta lo que estás haciendo. Cada succión. Cada lamida. Cada golpe. Tu boca es terriblemente buena. Pero no me importaría si lo tomas un poco más lento. —Trazó el borde sensual de su labio inferior con el centro de su dedo pulgar. —Te aseguro que me encanta ver estos labios carnosos, muy estirados alrededor de mi pene. Me encanta la sensación de que estás tomándome profundamente en esa boca caliente y húmeda. Me encanta la forma en que doblas la lengua en el punto dulce debajo de la cabeza cuando te retiras. Es sexy como la mierda tenerte de rodillas delante de mí. Es por eso que quiero ir despacio. Porque quiero saborearlo, Holls. Esta primera vez que amas con tu boca, significa demasiado para que se acabe tan rápido. Y al ritmo que ibas... casi había terminado cuando te detuve.

—¿Así que no me detuviste porque estabas decepcionado con mi técnica?

—Oh, infiernos, no. Estoy avergonzado de ser tan rápido con el gatillo. —Darien le dio una sonrisa tímida y empujó un sedoso mechón de pelo tras su oreja. —Tú estás a cargo, pero ten compasión de mí, querida, porque yo soy el que no tiene el control cuando tu dulce caliente boca está en mí. —Su confesión pareció calmarla. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa descarada.

—¿Estoy realmente a cargo?

—Sí.

—¿Eso significa que puede hacer lo que quiera?

—Dentro de lo razonable. No hay juegos de dolor.

—No estoy con lo del dolor. Estoy con lo de ver tu cuerpo brillar como un árbol de Navidad por todos los orgasmos que estoy por darte.

Él murmuró: "Touché".

Serena tenía los ojos brillantes en los suyos mientras se inclinaba y se lo tragaba de nuevo, pero como poco a poco lo fue soltando, raspaba con sus dientes toda su longitud con la cantidad justa de presión, equilibrándose deliciosamente sobre el agudo borde de placer y dolor, antes de liberar a la punta con un suave pop.

—¡Santa madre de los santos!

Ella se rió y la vibración subió por él, como si su pene se hubiera convertido en un pararrayos. Serena comenzó un juego de bromas y de retiro. Succión. Dar marcha atrás a lametear la cabeza púrpura con latigazos de su lengua húmeda. Luego, giró sus labios sobre el borde que separa el tallo de la punta. La respiración en los lugares húmedos, enviaba un temblor ondulante a su vientre cuando lo jaló con el puño. El zumbido, la sensación de succión, bailaron a través de su piel como fuego.

Luego se detenía, acariciaba la cara interna del muslo y empezaba de nuevo.

¿Era consciente de que su agarre en la base de su pene actuaba como un anillo de pene? ¿Qué él se tambaleaba al borde, deseando esa explosión de la liberación, sólo para ser echado hacia atrás otra vez?

Darien la miró deleitándose en el poder, casi como si se tratara de una nueva experiencia.

Nah. No podía ser. Serena tenía a los hombres cautivados cada maldita noche. Estaba acostumbrada al poder.

¿No era así?

Cuando Serena lo miró desde debajo de las pestañas, sus bolas apretaron duras como castañas.

—Voy a... no tienes que... —Darien apenas podía articular palabra y detuvo el choque de sus caderas.

—No te atrevas a negarme. Dámelo. Todo. Ahora. —Aflojó la mano rodeando la base de su polla y se acompañó el balanceo de Serena, intensificando la presión de su boca.

—Oh. Sí. Así. Voy a... ¡Mierda! —Darien apretó las manos sobre la cabeza de Serena y golpeó profundamente cuando oleada tras otra de semen llegaban a su polla temblorosa y recubríab su lengua.

El rugido de la cabeza de Darien era tan fuerte como los chorros de hidromasaje habían sido antes. Una vez que estuvo bastante seguro de que no caería en coma y se ahogase, se dejó caer contra la pared con un suspiro. El agua salpicó cuando Serena se retiró.

Perdió su calidez y el toque de su mano en su cuerpo. Los ojos de Darien se abrieron.

Un lindo conjunto de líneas arrugó su frente cuando ella entornó los ojos en él. La cautela estaba en su rostro, en sus ojos, mientras seguía alejándose.

Darien se deslizó en la bañera y se alejó de ella.

—Te estás quedando sin lugares a donde ir. Y no entiendo por qué estás tratando muy duramente de alejarte de mí de todos modos.

—Yo-yo... —Ella se lamió los labios. —¿Te gustó eso?

—Me encantó. —La tomó en sus brazos, presionando sus cuerpos juntos. ¡Hombre! Se puso medio duro de nuevo en la sensación de sus pesados pechos rozando contra su pecho desnudo. —Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba estar haciéndolo.

Serena asintió contra su cuello.

—Me sorprendió que no tuvieras prisa por acabar. Cada vez que lo he hecho antes, ha sido así, "hazme correr" o "acércame al punto de que yo pueda acabar sobre ti.

—¿Has estado con algunos verdaderos ganadores, ¿no?

—Sí. Serena deslizó los labios a través de su clavícula. —¿Pensarás que soy una especie de fenómeno si admito que no he tenido mucha experiencia en el mundo... ah... de las citas?

—¿De cuánta falta de experiencia estamos hablando aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cariño, tú lo mencionaste—Darien perezosamente perdían sus dedos arriba y abajo de su espalda.

—Cinco—dijo abruptamente.

—¿Cinco qué?

—Me he acostado con cinco hombres. —Serena alzó la mirada a sus ojos. —Incluyéndote a tí.

Darien mantuvo su sorpresa bajo control. Su lado policía buscaba en sus ojos y su cara la mentira. Al no encontrar ninguna, un puramente primitivo instinto masculino de _mía-mía-mía. _rodó a través de él. Volvió a conectar su boca en un beso tan tierno que sintió su suspiro de satisfacción, deslizarse en su alma.

De repente se puso rígida y se liberó cuando su lengua barrió en los labios.

—Oh, es probable que desees que beba algo primero.

—No—Él chupó su lengua antes de soltarla. —Quiero saber cómo sabe mi semen en tu boca.

Entonces Darien la inundó de besos que la hicieron retorcerse en su contra. Besos que decían claramente que ella lo deseaba otra vez, tanto como él la deseaba.

Esta vez Darien se apartó primero y apoyó la frente a la suya.

—Una vez más, Serena. De esta manera. Bien enroscados juntos, mirándonos a los ojos, resbalando y deslizándonos mientras que hacemos el amor en un capullo de agua.

Esparció besos por encima de la línea de su mandíbula al oído. —Pero todos los condones están en el dormitorio.

—Maldita sea. Entonces creo que vamos a tener que ir todos resbaladizos y mojados a la cama.

Él la ayudó a levantarse. Su mirada viajó por su torso largo, curvilíneo, y se concentró en la gota goteando de su ombligo. Él puso su boca sobre la poco profunda hendidura y se chupó el agua.

Serena abrió la boca y la piel de gallina apareció a través de su piel.

Cuando se volvió, dándole una visión de ese culo fabuloso, se estremeció.

—No me gusta que te vas, pero adoro mirarte irte.

A horcajadas sobre la bañera, le dio un meneo de su culo sexy antes de girar de vuelta. Su rostro se desencajó mientras perdía el equilibrio, se fue de costado y se estrelló contra el suelo.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: hola chicas como lo prometí :D tres capítulos ajjaja disculpen si hay errores en los rasgos ando muerta del cansancio limpiando mi casa y les digo que no es nada pequeña TT-TT en fin les quiero decir que si quieren ver la foto de Serena buscarme en facebook Stephania Cardozo y les comento que quiero hacer una pagina a las seguidoras fieles de AbueHot me dicen que les parece la idea *w*. Rews saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ama de la Navidad**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Lorelei James Serie ****(Wild Chiba Boys) y el nombre de la novela es Mistress Christmas****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 7**

El hombro de Serena se estrelló contra las baldosas cuando se golpeó. Su pierna se torció, raspándose la rodilla en el borde de la bañera mientras trataba de no abrirse completamente de piernas. Desnuda. Su brazo terminó atrapado debajo de su cuerpo y mientras se daba la vuelta para liberarlo, se golpeó la frente en la base metálica de la ducha.

Cerró los ojos por el inmediato estallido de dolor y la inflamación de la vergüenza.

Ah, sí. Serena Tsukino, la gracia personificada.

—¡Mierda! —El agua salpicó su cuerpo tendido al escuchar a Darien saltando de la bañera.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?

Buen Señor. Lo úlZafiroo que necesitaba era ver su mirada de pena, así que ella no respondió ni se movió.

—Dulce bebé, abre los ojos para mí.

¿Dulce bebé? Sus ojos se abrieron ante este nuevo nombre cariñoso. Estaba agachado, centrando la mirada en su frente.

—Vamos a poner un poco de hielo antes de que se hinche más.

Grandioso. Se debía ver horrible si Darien estaba preocupado porque podría empeorar.

Se puso de pie y cogió dos toallas de baño, cubriendo una por encima de su frente y una en la espalda. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él la levantó en sus brazos.

—Bájame. Puedo caminar.

—A la mierda con eso. Me gusta cargarte.

El endurecimiento de su mandíbula significaba que discutir era inútil. Así que se mantuvo en silencio mientras caminaba a la habitación.

Con infinita dulzura, la puso en la cama. Secó su cuerpo mojado y tiró las toallas en el piso. Apoyó la cadera al lado de ella y despejó los mechones húmedos de sus mejillas. —¿Dónde más te duele? —Darien le acariciaba el brazo. —¿Aquí?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal aquí? —Sus dedos trazaron cada una de sus costillas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

—Puedo ver el raspón en la rodilla. Pero, ¿sientes como que te hubieras torcido el tobillo?

Otra vez sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Te has hecho daño en otro sitio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde?

—Mi orgullo—fue un gritito ahogado, tratando de contener las lágrimas. —Dios. Soy tan torpe. Y ahora he arruinado toda la noche. —Serena cerró los ojos y sollozó.

Darien no escapó al ver las lágrimas de una mujer como la mayoría de los hombres que ella conocía. Sino que tomó su mano y acarició suavemente, varias veces con su dedo pulgar, sobre los nudillos, mientras acariciaba el pelo empapado de su rostro.

Finalmente, recuperó el control y lo miró. —Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Los accidentes ocurren. Si hubiera estado en mis cabales, hubiera salido de la bañera y luego te ayudaría a salir para que no te caigas. —Sonrió. —Pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando tu culo para ser un caballero.

Serena logró una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Vas a estar bien durante un minuto o dos, mientras yo busco un poco de hielo para los golpes en tu bonita cabeza?

—Sí. Pero te sugiero que te pongas una bata o voy a tener que golpear a todas las mujeres que cuando te vean desnudo, te sigan a la habitación. Y no estoy exactamente en forma para luchar.

—Ahora, ¿quién es la que habla dulce? —Después de besar su mano, Darien se levantó. Bata puesta, cubo de hielo en la mano, tomó la tarjeta-llave de la mesita de noche.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

—¿Por qué no dejas la puerta entreabierta para que no tengas que lidiar con la tarjeta?

Se dio la vuelta.

—Porque estamos en un lugar extraño y no tenemos ninguna pista acerca de quién podría estar en la habitación de al lado. Todo lo que necesitas es un descuido, alguien podría entras y serías una estadística más.

—Pero…

—Lo he visto suceder en mi línea de trabajo, Serena, más veces de las que puedo contar. Sin decir una palabra, Darien se fue y oyó el clic en la puerta cuando se cerró detrás de él.

Mientras sentía el latido de su pulso, especulaba en cuanto a qué tipo de trabajo hacía Darien. Con su comentario acerca de las estadísticas y su anterior comentario sobre papeleo, supuso que tenía algo que ver con las agencias de seguros. Con su gran encanto, sería un vendedor cojonudo.

Serena lo imaginaba golpeando la puerta de su oficina, con esa sonrisa con hoyuelos de vaquero y negándose a aceptar un _No_ por respuesta... mientras él la tomaba contra el archivador. Mientras la tomaba en la silla acolchada, ajustable de su oficina. ¿Pero su favorito? Darien la tomaba sobre el escritorio, inmediatamente después de que barriera con todo de arriba. Golpeando dentro de ella mientras el _ca-chunk ca-chunk _de la calculadora que arrojaba kilómetros de cinta, hacía eco en el fondo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa secreta, petulante. Por primera vez en su vida, la realidad de un hombre era mucho mejor que la fantasía.

La puerta se abrió y el objeto de su deseo entró en el cuarto. El no muy rápido análisis de su cuerpo que hizo Darien, le recordó que estaba completamente desnuda. Era inusual que no se hubiera molestado en ocultarse en un ataque de modestia. ¿Por qué confiaba en este hombre con tanta facilidad? ¿Tan rápidamente? ¿Tan completamente?

Darien se dirigió hacia el lavabo y volvió con una bolsa de hielo improvisada.

—No es mucho, pero es mejor que nada. Se debe reducir la inflamación.

—Gracias. —Ella se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Nah. Acostada aquí húmeda y desnuda con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza es como coquetear con una chimenea.

Él arrugó la nariz.

—Muy graciosa. —Luego se arrastró a su lado, tiró de la colcha y los cubrió a los dos.

—Mmm. —A Serena le divertía que Darien había invadido su espacio y fue adorable como un osito de peluche, por no hablar de caliente como un horno.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Está cansada?

—Un poco.

—Tengo la sensación de un "pero" en camino.

—Pero no creo que mi accidente te evitará responder a la pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—La misma que me obligaste a responder. Aquella en que me dices un chisme sobre ti mismo que nadie sabe. Un secreto, ¿recuerdas?

Su gemido retumbó contra la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Yo esperaba que te hubieras olvidado de eso.

—¿Olvidado? Amigo, tú fuiste el que salió con eso. Así que empieza a derramar tus entrañas, porque los dos sabemos que no eres un vaquero duro y callado.

—Tal vez es porque soy un pésimo vaquero, no creo ser un vaquero duro y callado, o el tipo fuerte y audaz.

—¿Qué? —Cuando Serena trató de girar la cabeza para mirarlo, con firmeza, pero suavemente, la movió hacia adelante y volvió a colocarle la bolsa de hielo.

—Ese es el secreto que muy pocas personas saben acerca de mí. Soy un vaquero terrible.

—Explícale eso a esta citadina.

Él soltó un bufido.

—La mayoría de los niños nacidos en las familias ganaderas saben desde el nacimiento que ésa es la vida para ellos. Mis primos McKay son así. Lo mismo va para mis parientes Chiba que se ganan la vida trabajando la tierra y el ganado. Yo, por el otro lado, nunca he experimentado esa sensación de euforia cuando me enfrento con el trabajo agotador y los temperamentales animales. Por no hablar de la lucha contra los elementos en Wyoming día a día. Dicen que lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte y me di cuenta desde el principio yo no quería pasar mi vida medio débil y medio muerto.

—¿Así que tu familia no sabe cómo se sientes?

—Oh, seguro que lo hacen. Pero no es como que haya ido y se los haya dicho, aún cuando sospecho que tanto mi hermano Armando y mi papá siempre supieron la verdad. No es una crítica a su elección, es sólo que no es _mi _elección.

Serena ajustó la bolsa de hielo.

—Chico, te entiendo. Mi hermana, Rei, está felizmente casada con un hombre que conduce un camión de gas. Ellos viven en los suburbios de Jersey, cada uno tiene su propio todoterreno, tienen dos hijos, un niño y una niña. Su vida gira en torno a parlotear en el teléfono, ver telenovelas, y hacerse las uñas una vez a la semana antes de ir a un almuerzo de cuatro martinis con sus amigas. Mi hermano, Zafiro, y su mujer acaban de tener su primer bebé. Así que mis hermanos y sus familias tienen la cena del domingo con mis padres cada semana y vacaciones en la costa de Jersey todo el mes de agosto. Están cerca, pero ese tipo de cercanía me aterroriza.

—¿Sabe tu familia cómo te sientes?

Las yemas de sus dedos dibujaron pequeños círculos alrededor de su ombligo y retuvo un escalofrío por el sorprendente tacto amoroso.

—Creo que es bastante obvio ya que rara vez voy allí. Hablo con mis padres una vez al mes. Con mi hermana y mi hermano, un par de veces al año. No son malas personas, simplemente ya no tenemos mucho en común. Yo no lo he tenido desde que terminé la universidad y me mudé al Salvaje Oeste.

—¿Fuiste a la universidad?

Maldita sea. Había llegado a estar tan cómoda con él, que se había olvidado que se suponía que era la Ama de la Navidad, una mujer de fantasía sexual, no, Serena Tsukino, certificada contadora pública y certificada torpe pública.

En caso de duda, cambia de tema.

—¿Así que te vas a casa en Wyoming para Navidad?

—No. Tengo que trabajar al día siguiente. Sería demasiada molestia con el tiempo y todo eso.

—¿Tienes amigos con quienes saldrás?

—Nop. Yo lo más probable es que pasar el día en casa poniéndome al día con el sueño o ver películas.

Eso sonó solitario. También sonaba exactamente igual que cómo iba a pasar su día de Navidad.

—¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan?

—Las películas extranjeras sobre las dicotomías de la condición humana.

Serena se volvió y lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿En serio?

—No. Pero apuesto a que pensabas que diría Chibaerns, ¿eh?

Ella se sonrojó.

—Me gustan las comedias. Will Ferrell. Adam Sandler. Ben Stiller. Luke Wilson.

—¡A mi también! "Patinazo a la gloria" me mató a carcajadas. Mi película favorita de Sandler es Happy Gilmore y casi me caigo del maldito sofá por la risa con Dodgeball.

—"Si puedes esquivar una llave, que puedes esquivar una bola"—él citó.

Los dos se rieron.

—Yo espero hasta que puedo alquilarlas. No es muy divertido ir al cine sola—dijo.

—Y que lo digas. —Darien le acarició la mejilla y la besó en el lunar debajo de su oreja, que la volvía salvaje. —Me gustaría llevarte al cine alguna vez. Incluso me gustaría compartir mis Junior Mints.

—Generoso de tu parte—murmuró.

—Vas a encontrar que soy un tipo muy generoso. —Sus labios fueron a la deriva por su cuello. —¿Está tu mejor cabeza?

Estuvo a punto de decir "¿Qué cabeza?" Estaba tan perdida por la forma en que la estaba seduciendo con sólo su boca. En cambio, ella respondió: —Todavía palpita un poco.

—¿Qué tal si trato de hacer palpitar otra parte de tu cuerpo para que dejes de pensar en ella?

Su piel se erizó con anticipación.

—Ah. Sí. Seguro.

Darien tiró las almohadas al suelo y agarró el preservativo. Mientras que abría el paquete, ella pasaba la lengua por sus pezones, sorprendida por la rapidez con que la punta se arrugaba.

Él se quejó.

—Se siente bien.

—Sabe bien también.

Serena siguió tentándolo, utilizando sus dientes y chupando los discos planos con la fuerza suficiente para dejar una marca. Sintió la polla cubierta de látex golpear contra su vientre y luego fue tendida de espaldas con las doscientas libras de amoroso Darien encima de ella.

Incluso en la penumbra pudo ver que sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, muy lentamente, y hacerlo durar el mayor tiempo posible.

—Sí. Yo también.

—Déjame entrar.

Abrió las rodillas bien separadas. Entonces Darien estuvo allí, en la cuna de sus muslos, todo caliente, duro y persistentemente masculino. Su coño estaba resbaladizo, lo que permitió que su pene se deslizara con facilidad en un solo, medido empuje.

—Oh sí, de eso es de lo que estoy hablando.

Serena inclinó sus caderas hasta que el eje rígido se enterró a tal profundidad que sentía sus bolas contra su culo.

—Me enloquece que estés tan mojada y lista.

—Me excita ver el calor en tus ojos y saber que es por mí. Saber que lo puse allí. —Serena deslizó las palmas de sus manos hasta las crestas de sus pectorales y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Haz que dure mucho tiempo, Darien.

—Será un placer.

Darien la besaba y murmuraba halagos demostrando su necesidad de tomar las cosas con calma. Sus empujes constantes, pero sin prisa, hacían arder su interior hasta el punto de que temía que no iban a dejar más que cenizas cuando hubiera terminado de hacer el amor con ella.

Él la empujó hasta el borde, una y otra vez. Finalmente, cuando ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor, cuando ambos estaban luchando por respirar, le susurró: —Haznos volar a los dos, Serena. Apriétate a mí. —El empujó profunda y duro. —Ahora.

Inclinando las caderas, su hueso púbico raspó su clítoris y Serena apretó los músculos interiores, jadeando cuando las sensaciones sincronizadas que la enviaron a dos clímax estremecedores, uno después del otro.

A medida que se abrió paso hasta la superficie de la cordura, estuvo encantada de darse cuenta de que los orgasmos múltiples no eran un mito como el del hombre vestido de rojo, después de todo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mmm. Yo... mi Dios. Eso fue...

—Para mí también, Serena bebé, para mí también. —Darien siguió sus dulces palabras con un beso profundo antes de que se retirase para librarse del condón.

Aunque no se fue mucho tiempo, Serena se estaba quedando dormida cuando se arrastró de vuelta en la cama. Le puso una nueva bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza y su consideración le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Este hombre maravilloso merecía algo mejor que su engaño. Trató de alejarse, pero Darien la abrazó tan estrechamente que ni una hoja de papel de regalo, habría cabido entre ellos.

Cómoda como estaba, su sentimiento de culpa era más pesado que la manta que los cubría. Ella no quería caer dormida en sus brazos sin rectificar las cosas.

—¿Darien?

—¿Hmm?

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé, querida. Pero te lesionaste la cabeza y lo que necesitas es descansar un poco. Te he entretenido demasiado tiempo como estás. Y no es nada que no se pueda mantener hasta la mañana.

Él tenía razón.

Serena flotaba dentro y fuera de la conciencia, no cayendo en un sueño profundo. Darien roncaba en su oído, por lo que el descanso era más difícil de alcanzar. Cuando aflojó el control sobre ella, cuidadosamente desenmarañó sus piernas de él y se sentó en el borde del colchón.

Él murmuró: "No vas a creer que me clavé a la Ama de la Navidad".

Se quedó helada. Clavarse a la Ama de la Navidad. ¿Era todo lo que era él? Una historia que pudiera contarle a sus amigos?

Su vacío estómago se revolvió. Había pensado que él era diferente.

_Él es diferente. Dale la oportunidad de explicarse._

Darien podría estar hablando en su sueño, pero la verdad era que una vez que escuchase su confesión de no ser la Ama de la Navidad, estaría cabreado de todos modos. Así que tal vez deberías salvar la cara y dejarlo con el recuerdo de una noche de invierno caliente con su mujer de fantasía.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, Serena localizó su ropa y se vistió rápidamente en la casi total oscuridad.

Cuando vio el contenido de su bolso desparramado en la alfombra donde Darien lo había tirado, se apresuró a recogerlo todo, manteniendo un ojo en Darien, que había empezado a dar vueltas.

El abrigo puesto, los zapatos puesto, dio a Darien una última mirada de lamento y sacó la tarjeta de acceso del escritorio antes de escapar de la habitación.

Cuando Darien se despertó no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Miró el reloj sobre la cómoda desconocida.

Entonces, su mirada soñolienta se fijó en la caja de condones. La botella vacía de champaña.

La cama vacía.

Entonces recordó. La noche de pura decadencia sexual.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Serena?

Cerró los ojos brevemente y dejó que su olor, aún persistente en las sábanas, lo envolviera. Dejó que los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo inundaran y llenaran su cuerpo y alma de una manera que nunca había imaginado. Serena era algo verdaderamente especial. Se alegró de que ella trajo a colación que tenían que hablar, porque había mucho que quería decirle.

_¿No querrás decir lo mucho que tienes que confesarle? _

Cuando pasaron varios minutos y él no había escuchado ningún sonido viniendo desde el cuarto de baño, se sentó.

¿Qué tal si se hubiera caído? La mujer era caliente como el pecado, y sin embargo, no podía negar su tendencia a la torpeza, que era de alguna manera... absolutamente encantadora.

—¿Serena? ¿Bebé? ¿Estás bien? —Gritó.

No hubo respuesta.

Una sensación extraña de pánico, carcomió sus entrañas. Darien corrió al cuarto de baño. Vacío. Salió corriendo a la habitación principal y encendió todas las luces. Su ropa estaba en una pila de la derecha, donde la había dejado la noche anterior. Las suyas no estaban por ninguna parte.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la tarjeta de acceso, encima de la mesa.

Maldita sea. ¿Sólo se había escapado? ¿Sin decirle una palabra? ¿Por qué?

Darien tiró de sus pantalones, se puso la camisa y se calzó las botas. Encontró las llaves de su camioneta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Palmeó el bolsillo trasero derecho del pantalón y no encontró nada.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No infiernos!

Desesperado, se arrastró por el suelo. Miró debajo de la silla, en los cojines del sofá, debajo de la cama, en el cuarto de baño, en el estante del armario, en los cajones y no lo encontró.

Se quedó mirando la cama deshecha y luego la puerta y gritó: —¡Mierda! ¡No puedo creer esto!

La Ama de la Navidad se había ido hacía rato. Y también su billetera.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: las que me siguen en Diario prohibido les informo que el lunes actualizo o si no el martes. Rews si?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Am de la Navidad**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Lorelei James Serie ****(Wild Chiba Boys) y el nombre de la novela es Mistress Christmas****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 8**

Durante toda la mañana, Serena se sentía tan culpable que no podía concentrarse. Se preguntó si Darien se ha enojado cuando se había despertado y encontró que se había marchado O peor aún, ¿tal vez se había sentido aliviado? De cualquier manera, ella se dio cuenta de que correr había sido una reacción infantil y que le debía una explicación. Por todo.

Pero la búsqueda de su número de teléfono en el área metropolitana de negocios de Denver y las páginas de residencia no había producido resultados. Era cierto que su propio número no estaba en el listado, pero eso era más o menos común para una mujer soltera.

¿Qué pasaba si le había dado un nombre falso?

Maldita sea. Sus limitadas experiencias de la "mañana después" no le dejaban otra opción que llamar a Mina, pedirle consejo y decirle la verdad sobre lo que había hecho con uno de los clientes de su club, después de hora. Tocó el receptor. Luego, lentamente, quitó la mano hacia atrás.

Había hacer esa llamada. Después del almuerzo. Durante toda la mañana había estado demasiado nerviosa para comer, pero ahora estaba muerta de hambre.

No. Estás dando rodeos.

Serena dejó caer su bolso sobre la mesa. Echó una ojeada al menú para llevar a sus registros. Husmeando distraídamente en el bolsillo interior de su cartera, su mano rozó cuero desconocido.

Abrió la boca y sacó su mano como si hubiera tocado una serpiente. Con el corazón desbocado, miró dentro. No era una serpiente, pero algo hecho de piel de serpiente...

—¿Qué demonios? —Levantó la billetera sorprendentemente pesarda y tuvo un destello de memoria. Justo después de que había llegado al hotel, Darien tomó su bolso y lo arrojó a un lado. Ante el calor sexual en sus ojos, a ella realmente no le importaba done había ido a parar su bolso ni lo que hubiera en él.

Luego Darien había tomado el primer preservativo de su billetera y la había arrojado a un lado también. Evidentemente, su billetera había aterrizado sobre la variedad de cosas caídas de su bolso, y en su prisa por salir, ella lo empujó sin querer en su cartera con todo lo demás.

_Ahora sabrás dónde vive. Puedes saber si él es quien dice ser._

No. Eso es fisgonear. Eso está mal.

_Pero ¿no crees que querrá su billetera?_

Sí. Ella necesitaba un minuto para pensar.

_Tómate tu tiempo, pero sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Sabes lo que quieres hacer._

Mientras las voces se peleaban dentro de su cabeza, Serena se quedó mirando la negra piel de serpiente, como si realmente estuviera enrollada y siseando para llamar su atención. Tomando una respiración profunda, abrió la doble hoja... y se congeló hasta la médula de los huesos.

—Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda-oh-oh-mierda-mierda-oh-oh-mierda-mierda.

Darien Chiba era quien decía ser. Sin embargo, la insignia en la solapa interior de su billetera, le dijo que había dejado fuera un detalle pequeñito: Darien Chiba era un policía.

—Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda-oh-oh-mierda-mierda-oh-oh-mierda-mierda.

Cogió el teléfono.

—Detective Chiba—espetó.

—No te ofendas, pero suenas molesto.

—Noticia de última hora: estoy enojado.

—¿Como es eso una noticia?"

Darien gruñó. Lo que sólo hizo reír a su hermano.

—¿Es un mal momento?

—No es peor que de costumbre. —Darien inhaló y exhaló lentamente. —Lo siento, Armando, no tenía la intención de tomármela contigo.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a eso, trabajo con mi padre todos los días, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí. Hablando de... ¿por qué me llamas al trabajo en medio del día? ¿No me digas que Little Bo Peep1 ha perdido sus ovejas de nuevo y necesita un detective para encontrarlas?

—Vete a la mierda.

Él sonrió.

—Ese chiste nunca pasa de moda, ¿verdad?

—Eso dice tú. Si yo quisiera ser insultado, le pediría a Chet y Remy que vengan a hacerme compañía en el Rusty Spur.

Los tiempos eran difíciles para los ganaderos y Armando había tomado un segundo empleo como camarero en uno de los locales honky-tonks2.

—No son tan divertidos como yo.

—Eso es verdad. Sobre todo, no últimamente.

Chet y Remy eran los más salvajes de sus primos Chiba, a pesar de que eran mansos en comparación con sus primos McKay.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

—Nada. Tratando de terminar la casa de Colt antes de que caiga mas nieve.

—¿Cómo está Colt? —La vida había arrojado a las familias Chiba y McKay a una serie de giros inesperados en los últimos años. Después de la inesperada muerte de su primo Dag Chiba, su primo Colt McKay había visto la luz y detuvo su espiral hacia una muerte prematura. Entre Darien, Kade McKay y la hermana menor de Colt, Keely, habían encontrado un lugar de rehabilitación en Denver y Colt había estado sobrio por dos años. Cada día Darien trabajaba con familias que no habían tenido tanta suerte.

—Colt está bien. Como he dicho, su nueva casa está casi terminada. Estará viviendo en el camino a lo de Chassie, Trevor y Edgard.

Darien enarcó las cejas. Su familia evitaba los chismes sobre el nuevo estilo de vida poco convencional de su prima Chassie con su marido y su mejor amigo. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención.

—¿Colt se está mudando del Nido de Verracos? ¿De forma permanente?

—Supongo que sí. Cam se los compró a él y Buck porque quiere vivir en paz. —Suspiró Armando. —Yo no culpo al hombre por su amargura después de lo ocurrido en Irak, pero es como que está alejando un poco a su familia. Cam no permitirá que nadie le ayude. Y todos nos hemos ofrecido, créeme.

—¿Ha pasado cuánto? ¿Diez meses? ¿Desde su lesión? Sólo lleva de vuelta en Sundance cuatro meses. Él lo resolverá, si la intromisión McKays acaba por dar marcha atrás y y le dejan al hombre un poco de aire para respirar.

Armando se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Hablando de familias entrometidas... la verdadera razón por la que estoy llamando es porque Ma quiere saber si vas a venir a casa para Navidad.

Darien se hundió en su silla con culpa familiar.

—No quiero pensar en nada que tenga que ver con la palabra "Navidad" en la actualidad.

Cuando Darien no dio detalles, Armando arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Vas a explicarle algo a este humilde pastor?

Con la frustración avanzando en él, Darien dejó escapar cómo había conectado con Serena. Probablemente el mismo hecho lo convertía en un tonto, pero infiernos, no era la primera vez que Armando había oído hablar de las cosas tontas que su hermano había hecho, y probablemente no sería la última.

Armando no respondió de inmediato tirando un comentario listillo. Una vez más, Darien agradeció que su hermano menor fuese centrado y no sujeto a sarcasmos.

—Realmente te gusta esta mujer Serena, ¿no?

Maldita sea. Armando era demasiado intuitivo.

—Sí, lo sé. Es por eso que me volví loco esta mañana cuando se había ido junto con mi billetera. Si necesitaba dinero maldita sea, ¿por qué no sólo lo pidió en vez de robarme?

—Yo sé que ves la mierda de la humanidad sobre una base diaria, hermano, pero en este caso es necesario que le des a Serena el beneficio de la duda. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para lo que pasó. Por todo ello.

Un gran peso pareció a rodar fuera de los hombros de Darien.

—Eso es lo que estoy deseando.

—Además, ya sabes donde trabaja.

—Cierto.

—Odio a cortar esto así, pero tengo a mis ovejas balando mi nombre. ¿Qué debo decirle a mamá?

—Que no voy a estar en casa porque cedí la Navidad por Cuaresma.

Una risa suave llegó a través del receptor.

—Mejor le digo que estabas, literal y profundamente agonizando por las festividades de Serena-day3 de la noche anterior.

—Muy gracioso.

—Buena suerte. Confía en tus instintos, que no te han fallado hasta ahora. Y recuerda que no tiene que ser un día de fiesta para que vengas aquí a visitarnos. Echo de menos tu fea cara.

—Lo mismo para tí

Todavía sintiéndose culpable, Darien colgó y miró el reloj. Ciento ochenta y siete minutos hasta que Sugar Plums abriera… no es que él estuviera contando ni nada.

Hubo un estrépito de platos en el fondo. El aroma de la salsa de soya y grasa impregnaba el aire, y a Serena se le revolvió el estómago. Deseaba haber elegido un lugar para almorzar diferente.

Después de que el camarero había tomado su orden, se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—No has dicho una palabra desde que te sentaste, Mina.

—Estoy pensando.

—¿Acerca de lo que vas a hacer si me arresta?

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó Mina. —Terminar con su billetera fue un accidente. Y te conozco bastante como para saber que no estuviste fisgoneando entre sus efectos personales, además de la mirada accidental que le diste a su tarjeta de identificación. ¿O lo hiciste?

Serena tartamudeó.

—¡N-no! Yo nunca haría eso.

—¿Ves?

—¿Pero si me arresta por... —bajó la voz—...prostitución?

Los ojos de Mina se estrecharon, recordando a Serena que Mina había sido una abogada de primer nivel en defensa penal, antes de su período como titular de un bar de striptease de clase alta.

—¿Te pidió que hicieras un lap-dance?

—Sí.

—¿Te pagó por ello?

Serena asintió.

—¿Cuánto?

—Umm. Cien dólares.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Y…yo no sabía cuánto cobrar.

Mina murmuró: —Tal vez debería ponerte a cargo de la fijación de precios, ya que es cuatro veces la tarifa estándar.

—¡Mina!

—Lo siento. Signos de dólar me cegaron por un segundo. Entonces, ¿qué hiciste después de la lap-dance?

—Esconderme… Quiero decir, ayudé en el vestuario.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios de Mina.

—¿Y Darien regresó la noche después de realizar el baile erótico?

—Sí.

—¿Te pidió otro baile?

—Sí, pero yo me negué, porque me di cuenta de que el que yo le había dado a él, no había sido según las normas.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Lo dejé en el bar y me mezclé con los clientes. Me cambié de ropa y Darien me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento cuando salí por la puerta de atrás.

—¿Fue entonces cuando él te pidió un encuentro fuera de las instalaciones?

—Sí.

—¿En algún momento, además del lap-dance le pediste dinero a cambio de favores sexuales?

—¡No!

—¿En cualquier momento, además del lap-dance te ofreció pagar por favores sexuales?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—¿Todos y cada uno de los contactos sexuales, en todo momento, fueron completamente consensuados?

Una vez más, las mejillas de Serena se encendieron cuando se acordó con que avidez había dejado que Darien la atara.

Hombre. Eso había sido caliente como el infierno, la impotencia de ella y la determinación de él para hacer que su cuerpo llegara a vertiginosas nuevas alturas, al mostrarle un lado perverso de sí misma que no se había dado cuenta que tenía.

—¿Serena? —insistió Mina.

—Umm. Consensual. Las seis veces.

—¿Seis veces? —Repitió Mina, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

Mierda.

—¿En una sola noche?

Serena alzó la barbilla.

—Sí. Seis instancias de contacto sexual y eso es todo lo que voy a decir.

—Y eso es mucho decir. —Mina sonrió. —Por lo menos no has dicho que eso es todo lo que tomaste4.

—¡Mina!

—¿Qué? Fue muy divertido.

—No, no lo fue. No puedo creer que esté ocurriéndome a mí. Nunca-nunca-nunca hago cosas como esta.

—Lo sé, cariño. Creo que esta experiencia podría haberte aclarado y haber hecho que abraces…

—¿…mi sórdido, lado indecente? —Espetó Serena. —Esto sólo me hizo más paranoica. Ahora probablemente piensa que soy una puta. Tú probablemente piensas que soy una puta.

—¿Debido a que tuviste una aventura de una noche, una vez? No lo creo. —Serena la miró fijamente. —Mira. Yo soy quien debe sentirse culpable por ponerte en esta situación. Son esos malditos signos de dólar que nublan mi visión. No debí habértelo pedido.

—¿_Pedido_?

—Está bien, _exigido_, que cubrieras a la Ama de la Navidad. Todo esto podría haber sido evitado.

—Pero esa es la cosa. No me arrepiento de haber estado con él. Darien es el mejor hombre que he conocido. Sexy. Pensativo. Dulce. Divertido. ¿He mencionado sexy? Sólo deseo que hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para aclarar las cosas con él, la verdadera yo, porque la otra cosa que temo es que va a estar decepcionado de que yo no sea una salvaje striper. —Un pensamiento loco revoloteó por la mente de Serena y ella se rió. —Esta debacle es como la mala película de la semana, "Contadora se vuelve Salvaje".

—Oh, tengo un título mejor—dijo Mina, jugando. —"Detención por mal comportamiento5"

—¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Mina! Eso ni siquiera es... —Pero Serena estalló en risas antes de que pudiera terminar el resto de la oración.

Llegaron los platos humeantes de carne de cerdo frita, arroz y rollos de huevo, y se abalanzaron sobre la comida. Con el tiempo Mina dijo: —Él va a buscarte en Sugar Plums.

—Lo sé.

—Probablemente esta noche.

—Eso también lo sé.

—¿Sabes lo que vas a decirle?

Serena hizo girar sus palillos a través de un charco de mostaza picante.

—No tengo idea.

La comida terminó en silencio. Después de que los platos fueron retirados, Mina trató de darle a Serena una galleta de la fortuna.

—No, gracias.

—Vamos. Incluso si no comes la cáscara, tienes que leer tu fortuna.

—¿Con mi suerte? En vez de la fortuna diciendo: "Cuidado con los hombres que traen caballos de Troya" va a decir algo como: "Cuidado con los hombres que llevan una caja de troyanos"6.

—Tal vez deberías tener que hacer monólogos de comedia en el club de striptease—dijo Mina con sequedad. Abrió una galleta, sacó el papel blanco y lo deslizó por la mesa. —Léelo.

Los dedos de Serena estiraron las arrugas y leyó las palabras para si misma.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?

—Usted se encontrará con un apuesto extraño, disfrutará del mejor sexo en la historia de la humanidad... y entonces él la esposará y tirará su dulce culo en la cárcel.

—Dame eso. —Mina se la arrebató y recitó: —"No se preocupe del pasado. No se inquiete por el futuro. Viva en el presente, cada día es un regalo".

—¿Ves?

—¿Qué?

—Es una mierda total.

—Te equivocas. Esa es una muy buena fortuna. Y tiene todo eso de Canción de Navidad de Dickens. Es Navidad y Darien es tu regalo.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? Es charlatanería total, tonterías, e imaginaciones. En realidad, no crees en esta basura, ¿verdad?

—Síp. Al igual que creo en el amor a primera vista, confiar en los instintos y en segundas oportunidades, incluso cuando algunos ignorantes creen que esas cosas son como de ficción, como Santa.

No podría contradecir en eso.

—¿Qué dice la tuya?

—No importa. Es charlatanería total, tonterías, e imaginaciones ¿verdad? —Bromeó.

—Oh, deja de burlarte y lee la maldita cosa.

Mina partió la galleta y levantó el trocito de papel.

—"Los deseos se hacen realidad. Sólo tiene que creer en ellos".

Una extraña sensación de déjà vu la atravesó. ¿No habían hablado con Darien de deseos? ¿Deseos de Navidad en particular?

—Parece que has visto un fantasma, Sere.

— ¡Maldito Dickens! —Murmuró—Esto es sólo una coincidencia.

—Tal vez esta era tu galleta de la fortuna.

—De ninguna manera. ¡No voy a poner mi fe y mis esperanzas en el futuro en una predicción de una galleta de la fortuna!

—Esa es mi chica práctica. —Mina le dio una sonrisa indulgente. —Ven al club esta noche después del trabajo y vamos a pensar en algo lógico.

Darien se apresuró a ir al Sugar Plums después de su cambio de turno. Ya que llevaba su arma debajo del abrigo, era una buena cosa que el gordo elfo no estaba haciendo cacheo. Sin embargo, la falta de seguridad en el club le hizo sentir incómodo.

Realmente se sentía extraño ver el lugar casi vacío. La música estaba sonando y las luces formaban un arco iris en las paredes, pero el escenario estaba sin bailarinas. Algunos hombres se inclinaban en el bar principal, mirando sus vasos de whisky, haciendo caso omiso de los demás. Se dio cuenta de un par de cuerpos que se inclinaban sobre las máquinas de juego en la trastienda. El área de bailes estaba acordonada y oscura por completo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Darien no estaba seguro de cómo jugar. ¿Debería irrumpir detrás de la puerta que decía "Prohibida la entrada no autorizada"? ¿Debería pedir ver al gerente? ¿O sólo pedir ver a la buena Ama?

—Oye, amigo.

Su cabeza giró hacia la voz grave masculina detrás de la barra.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué quiere de beber?

—Una Arctic Ale.

—Allí va. —El hombre colocó en la barra una botella marrón y la deslizó por el mostrador. —Eso será diez dólares.

—¿Por una cerveza? ¿No tienes los precios de la hora feliz?

El gran hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Todo es caro en la industria del entretenimiento.

Darien hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia el escenario vacío.

—No veo ningún entretenimiento por comenzar. ¿Cuando empieza el show?

—En una hora.

—¿Ama de la Navidad estará aquí esta noche? —Dio un trago de su cerveza y odió la ansiedad que hacía a su cabeza latir.

—Sí. —Otro cliente captó la atención del camarero y se alejó.

Darien eligió un taburete en la esquina que le permitía mantener un ojo en la puerta de la trastienda y los camerinos, donde en una sección del techo se reflejaba y le daba una visión sin obstáculos de la entrada.

Serena no podría evitarlo esta noche. De ninguna manera, cómo no.

Él esperó. Tomó de a sorbos su cerveza. Treinta minutos pasaron. Llegaron algunos clientes más. Su teléfono celular zumbaba y miró el identificador de llamadas. Mierda. Era su capitán. Darien se bajó del taburete y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar la llamada telefónica en privado.

Cinco minutos después, dobló la esquina y la vio. La Ama de la Navidad. Largas piernas vestidas de cuero negro. Corsé rojo. Los hombros al descubierto. Pelo recogido en la parte superior de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto la longitud sexy de su cuello.

El pulso de Darien latía en sus sienes.

Se mantuvo de espaldas a él y hacía gestos, riendo con el hombre que había estado sentado frente a él. Actuando como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Mientras caminaba más cerca, se dio cuenta de un par de cosas importantes. Ella debía haber estado usando tacones de aguja, porque no la pasaba más que por unos cinco centímetros.

Debía tener una peluca, porque su pelo no era la brillante masa de ondas color rubio, sino casi negro.

Finalmente, fue el puñado de pecas en la espalda que lo desconcertó. Serena tenía pecas en la nariz. Su boca conocía cada fascinante curva de su hombro, y él no recordaba pecas.

Darien le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le dijo: —¿Serena?

Desconocidos y fríos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos.

—No. Temo que tienes a la persona equivocada.

—Entonces, ¿quién se supone que eres en ese atuendo? —Señaló su ropa, exactamente el mismo traje que Serena había usado, menos de la máscara.

—Soy la Ama de la Navidad.

Bajó la voz.

—Como el infierno. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde está quién?

—La verdadera Ama de la Navidad.

—Yo soy la verdadera, amigo.

—Pero…—Darien contó hasta diez. ¿Dónde estaba Serena? Vio la puerta detrás —Mi error—dijo. Entonces la esquivó y se fue derechito a la entrada privada.

—¡Hey! No puede ir allí!

Una vez dentro del pasillo oscuro, pasó la zona de camerinos, donde las strippers se preparaban. Una puerta se alzaba delante. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla de una patada, Serena apareció allí.

Ella tropezó con una cesta de frutas y cayó a sus brazos.

—¿Darien?

Lleno de frustración, la levantó hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz.

—Sí, soy Darien, ¿pero quién demonios eres tú? ¿Y dónde fuiste robando mi billetera y escapando de mí?

**Continuara…**

**Rews si ¿? Mañana capis finales :***

**Little Bo Peep** proviene de una canción infantíl del mismo nombre: _Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them... __(La pequeña pastorcita ha perdido a sus ovejas y no sabe dónde encontrarlas...)_ En el filme de animación **Toy Story**, es la pastorcita de la que está enamorado Woody.

**2** Es un tipo de bar, característico del sur y sudoeste de Estados Unidos, donde además de bebidas, hay acompañamiento musical con grupos presentes.

**3** Juego de palabras: "Holy days" es un feriado religioso, pero él utiliza Serena en vez de Holy, haciendo referencia a la protagonista.

**4** En el original: _copping __to_ es sinónimo de robar, pero _cop _es policía. Nótese la relación para el juego de palabras.

**5** _Arresting Behavior: _Es una serie policíaca cómica de Estados Unidos, que se emitió en 1992.

**6** Trojans´: marca de condones.

1

2

3

4

5

6


	9. Chapter 9

**Ama de la Navidad**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Lorelei James Serie ****(Wild Chiba Boys) y el nombre de la novela es Mistress Christmas****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 9**

—No he robado su cartera a propósito, detective.

Cuando ella usó su título, supo que la culpa brilló en sus ojos.

—Acabó sobre mi bolso y estaba tan oscuro cuando me fui…

—¿Quieres decir que cuando te escapabas como una ladrona en la noche?

—_No _soy una ladrona—resopló.

—Eso dices tú. Pero veo que no cuestionas el hecho de que escapaste. —Darien le echó una rápida mirada. —¿Por qué no estás vestida en tu traje de Ama de la Navidad?

Ella no dijo nada.

—Vi a la mujer que llevaba tu ropa. ¿Se la diste esperando que eso me engañara? Adivina qué: No funcionó.

—Estoy segura de que nada te puede engañar, detective Darien Chiba. —Serena metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó la billetera de Darien. —Tómala. Y antes de preguntar, no, no estuve fisgoneando además de ver tu credencial. Si no te hubieras aparecido aquí esta noche para reclamarla, la hubiera entregado a la policía porque no soy una ladrona.

Darien hojeó el contenido. Nada estaba mal, lo que le llamó la atención una vez más.

—Supongo que Serena Tsukino ni siquiera es tu verdadero nombre.

—Ese es mi nombre real.

—¿Por qué no estás trabajando esta noche?

Gritos enojados sonaban en el bar principal, seguidos por la caída de cristales rotos.

—Maldita sea.

Serena corrió por el pasillo hacia la conmoción.

—¡Espera! —Jesús. Deja a la mujer correr, y va hacia el peligro potencial más que ponerse a distancia. Él la persiguió.

Cuando Serena se paró casi se estrelló contra ella.

Un hombre estaba de rodillas con sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de la mujer con la que Darien había hablado anteriormente. Había botellas de cerveza destrozadas a cada lado de él. El hombre parecía estar llorando. O mendigando.

O ambas cosas.

—Por favor. Sólo uno.

La mujer quedó atrapada contra la pared y no tenía forma de escapar.

—Te dije que no. Déjame ir.

—Por favor. Sólo uno. Entonces voy a irme—balbuceó el hombre.

¿Dónde diablos estaban los porteros?

Darien esquivó a Serena y se trasladó detrás del hombre.

—Señor. Suéltela. Ahora.

El chico no parecía oír.

Realmente no quería sacar su pistola, pero parecía como si fuera necesario.

—La última advertencia, señor. Aléjese de la mujer.

—¿Por qué debo escucharlo?

—Porque soy policía.

—Mierda. —El hombre meneó la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Darien?

El estómago de Darien se desplomó al ver la cara manchada de su amigo.

—¿Andrew?

—¿Lo conoces? —dijo Serena.

—Por desgracia.

—P-p-pero quien…

Echó un vistazo a la ropa desaliñada de Andrew.

—¿Está borracho? ¿Y por qué mierda estás de rodillas?

—Estoy tratando de convencer a la Ama de la Navidad que me diera un lap-dance—dijo arrastrando las palabras.

La furia apareció dentro de Darien al pensar en su amigo borracho poniendo sus manos sobre Serena.

Andrew lo ignoró y le rogó a la mujer: —Tengo dinero en esta ocasión. Usted no me puede negar.

La mujer espetó: —Como el infierno que no puedo.

—Deja que se vaya.

Tan pronto como Andrew la soltó, la mujer lo empujó de culo y se escondió detrás de Darien.

—No te muevas. Ya me encargo de ti en un minuto—dijo Darien con dureza a Andrew. Se enfrentó a la mujer. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No, pero me ha estado acosando durante semanas.

—¿Semanas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Declara que está enamorado de mí. Los guardias le prohibieron entrar el mes pasado pero de alguna manera se coló esta noche, probablemente porque estamos en inferioridad numérica. —Ella se volvió y miró a Serena. —¿Te acosó cuando estabas cubriendo mi puesto?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Esta es la primera vez que lo he visto.

—¿Cubriendo? —Repitió Darien.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—He estado enferma como un perro en los últimos días y ella me ha estado cubriendo como la Ama de la Navidad.

Su mirada se centró en la alta belleza de pelo negro azabache.

—¿_Tú_ eres la Ama de la Navidad?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Tan seguro como un disparo que no soy Santa Claus. ¿Quién diablos creías que era?

—Él pensó que yo lo era—dijo Serena. —Como puedes ver, Darien, yo no soy la verdadera Ama de la Navidad. Incluso tampoco soy, ah... una stripper.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres?

—Soy la contadora.

Todo hizo clic en su lugar. Como un gran detective. Todas las pistas había estado allí, brillantes como la aurora boreal: la inexperiencia de Serena con el lap-dance, su malestar con los hombres babeando alrededor de ella, la timidez al exponer su cuerpo ante él. Y él sólo había estado tan abrumado por lo mucho que lo hacía sentir, que había ignorado las señales obvias.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó Serena.

—Yo me encargo de Andrew. —Puso sus labios sobre su oído y le susurró—Entonces voy a tratar contigo. Con nosotros. Nosotros necesitamos hablar de nuestro futuro, así que no escaparás.

—Yo-yo no sé lo que tenemos que discutir.

—Sí, lo sabes.

—Darien…

—Por favor— Él inhaló, llenando sus pulmones con el olor dulce y azucarado de ella. —Sólo por favor, cariño. No me dejes colgado otra vez.

Su pausa fue demasiado larga.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estás tan ansioso de hablar conmigo? ¿Porque estás aliviado de que no sea una stripper? ¿Y crees que en realidad podría haber la oportunidad de una relación?

—Ya tenemos una relación.

Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron como platos.

—Además, me importa un bledo lo que haces para ganarte la vida. Pensé que había dejado eso bien claro anoche.

Por último, admitió.

—Supongo que lo hiciste.

—Bien. —Después de un contacto prolongado con su mejilla, Darien dio un paso atrás y se puso delante de Andrew.

—Levántate y empieza a hablar.

Serena paseaba en la oficina de Mina.

Un golpe sonó. La puerta se abrió. Darien entró y se apoyó en ella, luciendo cansado, pero pecaminosamente sexy como la primera vez que lo había visto.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Serena.

—En realidad no. Me siento alguna clase de tonto, si quieres saber la verdad. —cerró los ojos brevemente—Mierda. No puedo creer que fuera tan estúpido.

—¿Acerca de mi?

—Acerca de Andrew.

—¿Seguro que no estás un poco decepcionado de que no soy la famosa Ama de la Navidad?

—No. Dios no. Eres todo lo que he...

—No necesitas seguir acumulando adulaciones, Darien—espetó Serena.

—No lo hago. Quiero decir, lo hago. Pero para mí no es adulación, es cierto. Maldita sea. Sólo escúchame. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no era habitual en los clubes de striptease?

Ella asintió con cautela.

—Bueno, eso no era una mentira. Andrew es la razón por la que llegué al Sugar Plums en primer lugar. Verás, me dijo que la Ama de la Navidad le había puesto algo en la bebida después de un baile, y luego le robó su cartera y se fue dejándolo desmayado en su coche.

—¿Y pensaste que yo era capaz de eso?

—Sí. No. —frotó las manos sobre su barbilla sin afeitar—Yo veo cosas mucho peores que esas en el día a día, es por eso que decidí investigar sus afirmaciones fuera del horario, en mi tiempo libre. Sabía que le daba vergüenza lo que pasó aquí, pero yo no había sospechado que lisa y llanamente me mintió. Sentí pena por él, que es probablemente la razón por la que le creí, sin duda. Su esposa lo abandonó el año pasado durante las vacaciones. Es evidente que venir aquí recrea la memoria de tiempos más felices.

Serena no podía imaginar cómo de bajo había caído Andrew para pensar que las limitadas atenciones de una stripper podrían ser consideradas "tiempos felices". Lamentablemente, ella sospechaba que Andrew no era el único cliente regular del club que albergaba esa ilusión.

—Entre los bailes y las máquinas de juego, no es de extrañar que no tuviera dinero. Con su ebria obsesión por la Ama de la Navidad, es obvio que le habían prohibido entrar, ya que estaba a mitad de un paso de pisar territorio de acosador. —Darien miró hacia ella. Atentamente. —Por suerte para él nunca puso las manos codiciosas sobre ti.

Ella tragó saliva, tratando de mojar la boca, la cual se había secado como el pastel de frutas de la tía Clara.

—De todos modos. Sus opciones eran la desintoxicación o la cárcel. Tomó desintoxicación. Tal vez pueda obtener la ayuda profesional que necesita desde que terminó siendo un amigo muy jodido.

—Sus problemas no son tu culpa—dijo Serena. —Trataste de ayudarlo cuando sospechaste que el resto de su amigos, o no pudo o no quiso.

—Gracias—Esos ojos con motas celestes se estrecharon en su cara. —Basta de Andrew. Yo quiero hablar acerca de ti.

Serena aprendió de primera mano lo que la gente quiere decir cuando se habla de la mirada de _policía malo_.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—¿Cómo es que una contadora termina trabajando en un club de striptease? Aunque sea temporalmente.

—No hay mucho que contar. Mina, la propietaria, es una buena amiga y un cliente. Me detuve a dejar algunos documentos trimestrales y me rogó que cubriera el puesto. Me tomé un par de vasos de vino especiado... y lo siguiente que supe es que me pavoneaba en el escenario luciendo un corsé, calientes pantalones de cuero y tacones como para romperme los tobillos.

Los brillantes ojos de color azul se suavizaron.

—¿Esa primera noche fue la primera noche que...?

—¿Toda producida, desfilando por el escenario apenas vestida, frente a una sala llena de hombres calientes, y pretendiendo ser alguien que no soy? Sí.

—Oh, nena.

—Después te conocí, y seguí adelante con el fiasco de baile erótico.

—No fue un fiasco. Fue la cosa más malditamente sexy que jamás me había pasado.

Serena parpadeó.

—¿Lo fue?

—Sí.

—¡Pero yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo! Y sobre todo, no sabía que no había que tocar o dejar que me toques, y mucho menos tener un orgasmo con toda mi ropa puesta.

Un fantasma de su sonrisa sexy apareció.

—La última vez que me pasó a mí, creo que todavía creía en Santa Claus.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Parte de mí no quería que regreses al club, pero una parte aún más grande de mí quería volver a verte.

Confundido, preguntó: —¿Por qué?

—Tenía miedo de que un tipo magnífico como tú, sólo estaría interesado en mí si yo era una bailarina de striptease salvaje. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de que si te dijera que no era la Ama de la Navidad no estarías interesado en mí, porque podrías pensar que era aburrida. Especialmente si me veías sin todo el maquillaje y ropa reveladora.

—Verte al natural no pareció disuadirme, ¿verdad?

—No. Tal vez era egoísta, pero no te dije mi verdadera identidad porque quería una noche contigo para ser la mujer sexy que pensabas que era. Ese fue mi deseo de Navidad. Tú acabaste siendo tan… mucho más de lo que alguna vez me había atrevido a esperar.

—Dulce cariño. —La voz de Darien tenía desconcierto y algo más profundo que no podía descifrar.

Avergonzada, le echó un vistazo a sus manos.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño. O engañarte. O llevarme tu billetera.

—Lo entiendo ahora.

—Ayer por la noche fui cien por cien yo misma en la habitación del hotel. Serena Tsukino. Afable contadora que se volvió salvaje.

Varios insoportables segundos pasaron antes de que Darien suspirase.

—Tal vez los dos teníamos intenciones en pugna, por lo menos inicialmente. Pero todo lo que te he dicho, todo lo que hice, todo lo que era ayer por la noche, era yo mismo también. No el detective Darien Chiba, sólo Darien Chiba, un hombre solitario que había tenido suerte suficiente como para llamar la atención y la mirada de una hermosa, dulce, sexy mujer inteligente.

El corazón de Serena empezó a latir más fuerte cuando oyó sus pasos cada vez más cerca. Muy suavemente Darien levantó la barbilla para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Puede sonar cursi, pero la primera noche que me preguntaste qué quería para Navidad, tan intensamente, como si realmente te importara. Casi solté la verdad.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Durante mucho tiempo he deseado a una mujer que viera el verdadero yo. Una mujer con fuego, pasión y dulzura, dentro y fuera de la habitación. Una mujer que pudiera hacerme reír, que me vuelva loco de lujuria, rete mi mente y vea más allá de mi placa y mis antecedentes campesinos. Tú eres esa mujer.

—¿Estás seguro? No hace dos horas me llamabas ladrona.

—Serena…

—¿Sabes cómo me asusté cuando descubrí que tenía tu billetera? ¿Y luego vi esa placa? Yo estaba medio asustada de que aparecieras aquí y me arrestaras por prostitución.

Prácticamente gruñó: —Como he dicho, no era un policía en la cama contigo ayer por la noche, era un hombre. Un hombre que espera ver mucho más de ti en la cama y por fuera.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres… salir conmigo?

—Lo haré por ahora.

—¿P-p-por ahora? —Balbuceó ella. —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Eso significa, que cómo nos conocimos será una gran historia de Navidad para contar a nuestros hijos y nietos. —Darien cerró la boca de Serena después de que su mandíbula se había caído abierta, en estado de shock absoluto. —¿Eso te sorprende? ¿O te asusta?

—Ambos.

—A mí también, cariño, a mí también. Todo esto sucedió tan rápido. Como una especie de milagro de Navidad. Suena cursi, pero es la verdad.

Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos y la esperanza obstruyó su garganta.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Nos basamos en la magia que hay entre nosotros y vemos dónde nos lleva. —empujó un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja. —Y tal vez te llamé ladrona porque me robaste el maldito corazón, no mi billetera.

Serena se derritió absolutamente.

Darien la besó, su boca era tan cálida y dulce como sus palabras.

—Pasa Navidad conmigo. Vamos a hacer todas las cosas tradicionales, como decorar el árbol, hacer galletas y acurrucarnos a mirar "Una historia de Navidad". Entonces me gustaría empezar algunas de nuestras propias tradiciones.

Señor, le gustaba la sensación de sus labios en su piel.

—¿Como?

—Como hacer ángeles sobre la alfombra, desnudos debajo del árbol de Navidad. Decorando tu cuerpo con gel sabor menta. Envolviéndote con cintas de terciopelo y atándote con guirnaldas. Yo sé cómo te calienta estar atada como un pavo de Navidad, cariño.

Serena no pudo evitarlo, ella gimió.

Su aliento era caliente en el oído.

—Sé mi amante1, Serena, no sólo en Navidad, sino todos los días.

—La mejor propuesta que he tenido, No-Tan-Santo-Darien. —Ella lo jaló bajo el muérdago y selló el acuerdo con un beso.

**Continuara…**

**Mistress es tanto Ama como Amante. Mistress Christmas sería tanto Ama de la Navidad como Amante de la Navidad. **

1


	10. Chapter 10 Fin

**Ama de la Navidad**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Lorelei James Serie ****(Wild Chiba Boys) y el nombre de la novela es Mistress Christmas****, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Epílogo**

_**Un año más tarde...**_

—Serena Jolly Christmas—chilló la alarma del reloj. Darien se dio la vuelta y golpeó la caja de plástico hasta que la alegre canción desapareció de nuevo al reino del infierno de donde vino. Regresó a su lugar, pero el caliente cuerpo curvilíneo que había estado abrazado en contra se había ido.

Frunció el ceño y miró a través del colchón. Brillantes ojos azules lo miraban, seguidos por la sonrisa sensual con la que él nunca se cansa de despertar.

—Buenos días, señor ceño fruncido.

—Buenos días, señora Chiba. —Darien se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. —Mmm. Me encanta el sonido de eso. —El robó otro beso sólo porque podía hacerlo. —¿He mencionado lo mucho que amo estar casado contigo?

—Sólo hemos estado casados doce horas, Darien.

—Las mejores doce horas de mi vida, querida esposa.

A decir verdad, los últimos doce meses habían sido los mejores de su vida. Él y Serena se habían embarcado en una relación que era un torbellino. Habían pasado Navidad juntos, se fueron a vivir juntos en el Día de San Valentín, y se comprometieron para la Pascua.

Así que al ponerse el sol, exactamente a un año desde el día que Serena Tsukino se había pavoneado a través de ese escenario e hizo que todos los deseos de Darien Chiba (los de Navidad y el resto) se hicieran realidad, habían prometido sus vidas y su amor el uno al otro en una playa aislada de Hawai.

—Vamos a levantarnos. Hay un millón de cosas que quiero hacer hoy, además de tirarnos por ahí.

—Me gustaría tirarme en la cama y a mi esposa todos los días—murmuró.

—¡Darien!

—¿Qué? Poner la alarma en el primer día de nuestra luna de miel, es simplemente malo, Sere.

Serena besó su mejilla, y luego rodó hacia un lado y se levantó. Desnuda.

—Pero me han dicho que están sirviendo mimosas en la terraza del restaurante.

A la mirada de Darien le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a sus ojos. Su esposa estaba muy bien. Malditamente bien.

—Prefiero estar sirviéndote a ti en nuestra terraza.

—Pero, cariño, ya sabes lo mucho que me encantan esas cosas burbujeantes.

—¿Sí? Y sólo para demostrar cuánto te amo, y lo ansioso que estoy de llegar a un acuerdo en este matrimonio, voy a señalar que hay un cuarto de galón de jugo de naranja en la nevera.

La sonrisa lenta y sexy de Serena, apareció.

—Entonces voy a traer el champán.

**FIN**

**N/A: bueno esta bella y excitante se termino prometo subir otra más pero hasta entonces nos vemos y mil gracias por sus Reviews y Guest chicas son las mejores y mil gracias por seguirnos la foto de nuestra Ama de la navidad estará en Facebook mí Face es .5 Mil besos.**


End file.
